Every Breath You Take
by XSiriusIsTheBestX
Summary: Second sequel to WTSGB! After the death of Voldemort, life is perfect for James, Lily, Sirius, Iris and Remus. And by that I mean love, laughter, tears, commitment, children and the perfect amount of drama. What could be better? AU
1. Unexpected Deaths

~Every Breath You Take~

Every breath you take, every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day, every one word you say,  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

The echo of Bellatrix's shrill cackle filled the battlefield as the sparks of red and green lights lit up the night sky. The sky rumbled with thunder, knowing somehow, that the Earth, that the human race was in mortal danger if the Good side, the Order, lost this battle. Because then evil would really be the dominating force of this Universe.

The three men fought through a string of Death Eater, all which were aiming to kill the three most treasured young fighters of the Order. The tall one with the messy black hair, cast a stunning spell at one of the masked men and he fell to the ground with a crash.

"Nice one, James!" the ridiculously good looking, even taller one yelled over the blasts. The Death Eaters turned on them, all of them furious for getting rid of one of their best fighters.

"Oh, crap," the sandy haired one said under his breath. The three of them shot red and green jets of light at the Death Eater who, one by one, all fell to the floor, unable to beat the exquisite skills of the three young men.

When they came to the last one, who instead of facing them, ran off like a coward, they turned to the rest of the battle. It was turning out to be pretty ugly, seeing as the Order had Dumbledore and the three men while the Dark side had Bellatrix and werewolves and Voldemort.

Sirius, James and Remus saw as with a swish of the wind, and with a swirl of black, white and gaunt, Voldemort came to the battlefield, his face cold and holding no mercy. The atmosphere tensed as Voldemort disarmed Dumbledore.

Sirius, James and Remus, all three of them, raised their wands and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The spell, which was three times more powerful than it was supposed to be, knocked Voldemort off his feet. About fifteen death eaters rushed forward to help him while about a dozen sent spells at the three Marauders.

Sirius ducked James' and Remus' head down, but he himself got hit by a spell which slashed open his left cheek, splattering blood everywhere. His T – shirt, which had been white, was now half red.

"Padfoot!" James and Remus yelled. But Sirius ducked their heads again, as they narrowly missed a stunning spell. "Padfoot, your face!"

"That's the least of your worries, James!" Sirius yelled angrily, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "look who's coming to kick our asses!"

James and Remus looked up and they all saw Voldemort, his face playing home to a great deal of hatred, striding towards them, his wand raised.

"STUPEFY!" Remus yelled but Voldemort blocked the red jet of light easily. Sirius, James and Remus – the three of them wore the exact same masks of terror as they prepared themselves to fight the most feared wizard of all time.

"You think – you three ignorant fools – think that you can beat me, the Dark Lord?" Voldemort hissed maliciously.

"He's got a point," James pointed out fairly.

"Shut up, Prongs!" Remus hissed, terrified.

"I haven't forgotten the injury you gave me Potter – I remember how I didn't repay you for it," Voldemort's thin lips twisted in what could have been a smile, if his face wasn't so mutated, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled, throwing himself at his best friend so that he was knocked to the ground, and missed the killing curse. As they made it to their feet, Remus began to try to duel with Voldemort.

"Stupefy! STUPEFY! _AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_!" James yelled, casting three spells back to back so that Voldemort had to do a kind of dance to miss the three of them.

Remus, Sirius and James were terrified as they faced Voldemort. Even though it was three against one, Voldemort was still emerging victorious. James, Sirius and Remus were almost pressed up against the wall. Voldemort's horrid face was twisted in concentration as he delt with the three very skilled Marauders.

"Remus, James - in case we die, I want you both to know that you're the best mates any one has ever had," Sirius yelled over the blasts of their spells.

"Padfoot, now is not -"

"Sirius, in fifth year, I made out with your girl friend to make Lily jealous!" James yelled, ducking a killing curse.

"What?! Who? Which girlfriend? James, if it was Iris, I'm going to kill you -"

"Prongs, we're in the middle of a -"

"Moony, I always thought you were a bit of a Drama Queen!" Sirius yelled, ducking Remus' head so that he missed a stunning spell.

"HEY!" Remus smacked Sirius' head, "now is not the time. Pour your hearts out later, alright?"

They continued to duel and Sirius, James and Remus were now completely pressed up against the wall, with no space to duck spells. It was their one last chance…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" all three of them yelled.

Jets of green light burst from each of their wands and joined at one point to become a blinding blue - silver light. Swirling, almost like a deadly snake, it blasted towards Voldemort.

The force of the spell knocked Voldemort out and he flew back about six meters, falling on the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut off.

Remus, James and Sirius stared at the corpse, all three of their mouths wide open and their eyes wide with utter shock. Sirius then turned to his best friends and asked, "did we just kill _Voldemort_?"

"I don't believe it. We're three immature fools! We can't kill Voldemort!" Remus said in a horrified whisper.

James took a few steps cautiously towards the corpse, expecting him to jump back up and kill all of them with a single curse. Sirius, James and Remus began to walk towards the body, all three of their hearts beating wildly.

They reached Voldemort and James poked him with his wand. Sirius poked him again and muttered, "oh. Fucking. Merlin."

They had killed Voldemort.

Shouts and screams of celebration pierced the air as Sirius jumped on to his best friends, the three of them screaming and yelling with joy. The entire Order ran to the three men, the three saviors, the three reasons that it was all over at last.


	2. Horcruxes and Lucky Charms

It's not a hill, it's a mountain  
As we start out to climb  
Do you believe me or are you doubting?  
Cause we're gonna make it all the way to the light  
And I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

-U2

"I still can't believe it," Remus said, a grin on his face that actually made him glow. Because of what Remus had done, the condition of werewolves would improve dramatically. One of the three reasons that Voldemort was dead was because of a werewolf.

"I know. It seems like a dream, doesn't it?" James said, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked to Dumbledore's office. The battle had taken place at one in the morning, so it was only just before sunrise at the moment. Dumbledore had also asked the three of them to meet him before they went off to their own homes.

"I swear, my throat is soar from all the shouting and someone punched my shoulder really hard," Sirius laughed, "I kill Voldemort, and _that's_ the thanks I get!"

"Yeah, you'll be the unpopular hero," James grinned.

"Oi! We all know that my looks will make me FAMANZO!" Sirius yelled, laughing at the look of disgust on both of his friends' faces, "what?"

"What a modest prat, I must say," Remus said sarcastically.

"He's so modest, it makes me want to gag," James joined in, laughing as Sirius clutched his heart with a look of mock hurt on his face. He suddenly smiled and put his arms around both his best friends' shoulders, "so I guess killing the darkest wizard of all time trumps all the pranks we pulled at Hogwarts."

"Well, DUH!" Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, you are such a thick prat."

"That's what YOU think," Sirius sang as they reached the gargoyle. It let them pass even without a password, with a cheery, "Thank you for what you've done for the wizarding community!"

"Is this statue a girl or a boy?" Sirius asked as it swung forward.

"Why?" Remus asked, going up the stairs.

"Cause I want to know if I can flirt, obviously!" Sirius rolled his eyes, knocking on the door to Dumbledore's office. They entered and were met with a roar of applause from the portraits, in which Dumbledore joined in as well.

"See!" Phinease Nigellus boasted to nearby portraits, who all groaned and rolled their eyes, "the Blacks can do things no other family in the entire World can!"

"My parents disowned me, Great Grand Father. So I'm not technically a Black, am I?" Sirius said harshly before settling down onto the three chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The portraits all smiled at Sirius for shutting up the least popular Head Master that Hogwarts ever had.

"First of all, I must offer my thanks," Dumbledore smiled at the three men before him, "for doing something all of us dreamed of. And for finally bringing peace to the World. Thank you."

Once again, there was a round of applause. James' cheeks were a little red, Remus was smiling politely while Sirius was grinning like the arrogant fool he was.

"But there is more to Voldemort's death than your three killing curses," Dumbledore said, gesturing at four objects on the desk which they hadn't noticed in the beginning.

Sirius reached out an picked up one of the goblets, which was broken and had the look of something which used to be very valuable. He stared at it, turning it over before his eyes widened and he asked Dumbledore, "Hufflepuff's cup?"

Dumbledore nodded and James said, "and that's Ravenclaw's diadem. Hasn't it been lost for centuries?"

"Slytherins locket!" Remus said pointing a finger at one of the broken lockets.

"Professor, what is this?" James asked, picking up a stone which was cracked open. He looked up at the Brilliant Wizard, who was smiling away at them. Sirius was still staring at cup in his hand, while Remus was looking at Dumbledore with a questioning face.

"These are all objects that were very dear to Voldemort," Dumbledore said and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Did you STEAL them from him, Dumbledore? Is _that_ why he hated you so much?" Sirius chuckled. James laughed while Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, Sirius, I did not," Dumbledore laughed lightly, "have you ever come across the term horcruxes?"

Remus and James shook his head but Sirius suddenly became quiet and began to stare at the floor. Dumbledore looked at him and asked, his voice gentle, "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what horcruxes are?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes," Sirius heaved a great sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair, emphasizing his good looks in such a way that at the moment, he looked like a God, the incarnation of male beauty. "When you split your soul to make yourself immortal, you put that part of the soul in an object which is known as the horcrux."

James' mouth fell open, "Sirius, you didn't –"

"No, you prat!" Sirius hissed, "it was in this book in my parent's library."

"So you basically divide your soul to make yourself immortal?" Remus asked Dumbledore. When Dumbledore nodded, Remus asked, "so does that mean – that these objects – are Voldemort's horcruxes?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "it appears that Voldemort used to have a knack for collecting trophies, and to guard parts of his souls, he used Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaws diadem, his snake and the resurrection stone , which belonged to one of his ancestors."

"So … Voldemort split his soul into SIX parts?" Sirius asked, his gray eyes wide, "isn't that extremely risky?"

"Yes, it does do a fair amount of damage to our soul – but a person as cruel as Voldemort would be able to survive it."

"Professor," James said, looking at Dumbledore with a questioning expression, "did you track down all these horcruxes and destroy them?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

There was silence for a few seconds before Sirius said, "then why the hell are we getting all the glory?"

"When you're the one who really defeated him," James stated.

But Dumbledore waved a hand impatiently and smiled at the three boys in front of him, "that's not the point. The point is that the Dark Lord has died and that we any one – _any_ one – who fought to bring him down deserves glory. What you three have done is more than phenomenal."

"What about what you've done?"

Dumbledore waved a hand impatiently, "that's beside the point, Sirius! Now go home! Celebrate! Enjoy! Go out a smell freedom for the first time in three years! I believe that Iris and Lily will be wanting to know what you've done as well."

***

James plunged the key into the hole and pushed open the wooden door. As soon as he stepped inside into the warmth of his home, a beautiful red haired angel threw her arms around his neck, almost tackling him.

"I heard! Oh my God, James! I heard! You – you and Sirius – And Remus – You Know Who – kill –" she gasped, unable to get a word in edgewise. "Are you okay? I can't believe it! What the hell? I'm married to a guy who killed You Know Who – unbelievable -"

"Lily, its okay, take a deep breath," James chuckled and hugged her back, crushing her to his chest. She was in nothing but a flimsy white night gown and her hair was messy, a frantic look on her beautiful face.

"YOU KNOW WHO! KILLED! BY YOU!"

"And Sirius and Remus."

"James!" Lily screamed again, and she once more, threw herself into his arms. James chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. After a few more minutes of Lily blabbering, she finally calmed down and they both retired to the kitchen for breakfast.

"James, you better sit down," Lily said, with a serious look on her face.

James, stunned by her sudden change of attitude, sat down on the kitchen table. Lily handed him a mug of coffee, and took a cup of tea into her own hands. She stared at James with a small smile before saying, "now that Voldemort is dead and the World is safe again – I think you'll be even more delighted to hear this news."

"Lily, what are you talking about?" James asked, confused.

Lily smiled at James and placed her hand over his before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

James' confused expression melted away, only to be replaced by a radiating grin. His lips parted, his eyes went wide and his hair seemed wilder than ever. He looked ready to bounce of the walls, get up, do a tap dance, fly to the moon – anything.

"You're pregnant?" James repeated, his hazel eyes brighter than Lily had ever seen them.

"Three weeks pregnant," Lily smiled, squeezing James' hand. When she looked up, she had tears brimming in her green eyes, "we're going to be parents."

"Lily, this is brilliant news," James said, pulling Lily on to his lap, "this trumps the pranks we pulled at school AND killing Voldemort."

"You know I found out just a minute before I heard about his death," Lily smiled, "you would think that this baby is a good luck charm."

* * *

Hey everyone! Welcome to Every Breath You Take! I know I was supposed to post this after I ended Dancing Barefoot, but the thing is DB was dragging a bit and I was losing a lot of readers so I decided to post this earlier!

WELCOME BACK DAILY UPDATING AND FUN CHAPTERS! WOOHOO!

Alright, so I've noticed that A LOT A LOT A LOT of people are craving a Sirius/Iris moment. I didn't put it in this chapter, but it will be in the next one and trust me, you'll like it.

Alright,so I have to clear this out. This is an alternate sequel. Remember? The Happy one? Dancing Barefoot was according to J. K. Rowling's story and this one is my own.

By the way, I'm sorry but I it'll take me some time to update Dancing Barefoot. I'm getting used to writing the fun chapters again and it's so ... different, I guess, when I have to write a DB chapter.

Well, any way. Enjoy! xox


	3. Learning To Breathe

Hello, good morning, how you do  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
This is the way that I say I need you  
This is the way that I'm learning to breathe

Sirius went up the stairs towards his bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. He pushed open the door to his bedroom, only to see Iris asleep, not on the bed, but on the floor. Yes, the floor. Well … on the extremely comfortable rug beside the fireplace. The fire was crackling away warmly, giving the room a very homey glow.

Sirius smiled as he looked down at her. There were three insanely large books next to her, lots of papers and a quill. She was there when he had left for the battle, searching furiously for a cure to some disease. She was even wearing her day clothes: black skinny jeans and a large lumberjack T-shirt. Her hair was a mess, and even like this, she managed to look like a model.

Sirius lied down beside her, and pressed his chest to her back, snaking her arms around her waist. She moved a little at his touch and Sirius heard her sigh. She turned over and faced him, her eyes barely open, a beautiful smile playing home to her pale face.

"Hey," she said, her voice hoarse and throaty from lack of use. She buried her face in his shoulder and went back to sleep. Sirius chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Guess what I did today," Sirius said importantly, sounding very smug.

"Hmm?" Iris said to tell him that she was listening.

"I killed someone very important," Sirius said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer.

"That's nice," Iris said, clearly showing that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"_Iris_!" Sirius moaned, not pleased.

"Alright, alright," Iris grumbled, rolling onto her side and facing him, "who did you kill that you actually woke me – ME! – up to tell me?"

"Guess," Sirius said again.

"Sirius!"

"Voldemort," Sirius answered and Iris' frown disappeared and was replaced with confusion, "James, Remus and I – and Dumbledore – we killed Voldemort."

Iris stared at him before laughing and saying, "nice joke, Sirius. Crap, what time is it – what's this?"

"The news paper. If you don't believe me, see for yourself," Sirius said, thrusting the Daily Prophet into her hands. Iris looked down at it, and Sirius saw her eyes widen as she read the front page.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself, "is this real?"

"Yep," Sirius said, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She looked up and in a second, she was on top of Sirius and was kissing every inch of his face that she could reach with her lips. Between kisses, she said: "I – am – so – proud – of – you –"

Sirius rolled over, pinning her to the floor and he smiled down at her, "how proud?"

Iris' lips were travelling up and down his throat as she laughed a little and said, "very."

Sirius caught her lips in a kiss that blew her mind away. He pushed the lumberjack T – shirt off her shoulders while Iris helped him out of his black button down when there was a loud noise outside, disturbing the perfect moment.

"What the hell is that?" Iris asked, her eyes wide.

They heard a sort of screeching noise. As it came closer, they realized it wasn't a screeching noise, it was a mob of girls screaming flattering comments.

Sirius burst out laughing as Iris pushed him off her, clearly put off. Iris rolled her eyes and grumbled, "it's not like I already have a billion girls hating me."

Sirius chuckled and got up, going towards the balcony. He slid open the glass door and went outside, only to be met by a roar of applause and screams at the fact that he was shirtless.

"SIRIUS, YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"Unbelievable," Sirius heard Iris mutter angrily. He laughed and leaned against the railing.

"Hey, guys, I would come downstairs but if I spend even a minute longer outside, I will be divorced," Sirius said, smiling lopsidedly. As a result, there was a collective sigh from the massive mob.

"You're MARRIED?" one girl asked.

"Three years in a month," Sirius said, "alright, so – I'm going to go back inside and – uh – you – you lot come back – uh – later – alright?"

The mob did not go quietly and Sirius was sure that they were going to attack Remus' house next. He went back inside and when he pulled Iris to him, Iris pushed him away and said with a teasing smile, "you've got to be kidding."

"Nope," Sirius grinned and his lips crashed down on hers once again.

***

"Did a mob of girls come to your house today?" Remus asked James as they sat in the kitchen. Remus' clear blue eyes were wide as James burst out laughing.

"Yeah," James ran a hand through his messy hair, "Lily was so pissed off."

"My neighbors didn't even mind the mob! MY NEIGHBOURS, James! Mr. and Mrs. Henderson!?! They were part of the frickin mob!" Remus said, his eyes wide and alarmed.

They were all getting together at James' and Lily's house so that they could go to the billion celebration parties they had been invited to. Obviously, Sirius and Iris were trying to be fashionably late. Lily was upstairs, getting ready.

"Remus, now that the condition of werewolves has improved," James said suddenly, leaning forward, "maybe you should think about … y'know … getting back in the game."

Remus burst out laughing, "back in the game? Oookay, Sirius."

"Seriously, Moony. I mean, loosen up a bit. Let yourself have fun for Pete's sake," James rolled his eyes and turned to the door as he heard footsteps. And finally, in came Sirius and Iris. Sirius, his hair falling into his eyes and looking carelessly handsome. Iris was wearing a dark brown top along with a black scarf and jeans.

"Hey! Remus! James! I'm so proud of both of you," Iris grinned, pulling both of them into a hug, "seriously, man. Who would've thought that you three – you three unbelievable idiots – could kill the darkest wizard of all time?"

"Oi!"

"We may be idiots," James said, "but we are idiots with skills."

"What ever lets you sleep at night, Prongs," Iris smiled.

"You know, I never noticed how annoying Ire is," James shook his head, grinning nonetheless.

"Ready to go?" Lily came down the stairs. She was wearning a strapless black dress that reached her knees. It was fitted until her hips, while the rest flowed down like a skirt.

"Wow, aren't I a bit underdressed?" Iris said, looking at Lily. James, Sirius and Remus chuckled as Lily shook her head and said, "I felt like dressing up."

"SO LET'S GO AND QUIT TALKING!" Sirius yelled.

* * *

SO? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell meeee!

They're gonna find out about Lily's pregnancy in the next chapter. The next chapter is really fun so if you wanna read it, you know what to do. Click on the button, type in some words and tell me what you think.

:)


	4. Drunk Night

You can reach, but you can't grab it  
You can hold it, control it, but you can't bag it

"So who exactly is hosting this party?" Iris asked as they got into Sirius' jeep. James shrugged, not bothered by her question. Sirius frowned and he tried to remember the name of the host. Remus on the other hand, was a bit wiser than the rest of them.

"It's Mick Stanley's party," Remus rolled his eyes.

Iris' chocolate orbs widened in horror, "what?! Shit! _No_!"

"What's wrong, I – ohhh, isn't Mick your ex _lover_?" James said, trying to sound sultry. Iris' jaw clenched and she reached up to smack the back of his head. James groaned.

"I don't want to go to his party! Ew – he's all gross and flirty – no way!" Iris groaned.

"Iris, you _married_ a gross and flirty man," Remus chuckled. Remus, Lily and James burst out laughing while Sirius clutched his heart with a look of mock betrayal on his face.

"Seriously, guys, I don't want to go," Iris said, opening the door of the car. There was a roar of complaints from every one and James reached forward and put his hands on Iris' shoulders to stop herself from moving.

"He probably doesn't remember you any way!" James said.

"Hey, I'm very rememberable," Iris said, offended.

"Trust me, mate, she is," Sirius rolled his eyes, a bit put off that the party was being thrown by Iris' ex.

"So we can go to some other party," Lily suggested.

"But Mick's is supposed to be the best one! Come on, Iris!" James moaned, "suck it up!"

***

"Wow – so glad we came here," James said as they entered the hall. There was a heavy party scene going on, complete with drinking and dancing. Mick saw that there were new guests so he strutted over to them, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Hello, James, Sirius, Rem – _Iris_?" Mick's lips parted in shock.

"Hey, Mick," Iris said in a somewhat exhausted voice.

"How – who are – how -"

"I came with my husband," Iris said, "it's nice to see you, too."

"You married Potter?" Mick asked, his eyes wide.

"No!" Iris and James said together.

"I married Lily," James said importantly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Finally cracked her, huh?" Mick asked, grinning.

"Yeah," James grinned back, "any way – I didn't marry Iris!"

"You married Remus?" Mick asked, his eyes wide.

"For Christ's sake, I married this idiot – THIS one!" Iris said, pointing at Sirius, who had a stoney expression on his face.

"Black?!" Mick asked, horrified, "wow, a lot changed when I left Hogwarts. You want to go get a drink, Iris?"

Iris linked her arm with Sirius' and said, "yeah, Sirius, let's go get drinks."

They left and Remus went over to the bar, leaving Lily and James alone. Lily laughed, shaking her head at Sirius and Iris, who were now having an argument in whispers. James snaked an arm around Lily's waist and pulled her closer, "care to dance?"

***

James, Sirius, Iris and Remus giggled – actually _giggled_ – as Lily helped them out of the car. She was the only one who was sober at the moment. All of them had gotten heavily drunk and couldn't even stand straight any more. She sighed. So the news of her 'bundle of joy' jad to be put off until tomorrow.

"Sirius – no, don't touch that!" Lily yelled as Sirius picked up a hat stand on his way into the Potter's house.

"I AM KING!" Sirius yelled, bringing up the hat stand so that it was above Lily's reach, "BOW DOWN TO ME!"

James and Remus fell to their knees and began to mutter, "all hail king Banana."

"No, I am king COCONUT!"

"Okay, enough of this," Lily said, grabbing Sirius' and James' ears and pushing them towards the stairs. Iris and Remus were still giggling as James and Sirius yelled in pain.

"Lilykins hurt me, Iris!" Sirius pouted.

"Bad Lily!" Iris smacked the back of Lily's head, still giggling.

"This is going to take all night!" Lily moaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT, BABY!" Remus yelled, grabbing Lily's waist and spinning her around in a dance. Lily screamed a bit and yelled at Remus to put her down.

"You fool! You think you can be promiscuous with my WIFE? THINK AGAIN!" James screamed playfully before launching himself at Remus, so that they collapsed on the floor, in a fight of mock punches and kicks.

"Alright, break it up – BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!" Lily screamed.

"Punch him, Remus, punch – YES!" Iris yelled, egging them on.

"No, Prongs! Kick him in the stomach – the stomach – YES! – now the head! Bonk him on the head!" Sirius said to James, his eyes excited as he looked at the mock brawl.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! OF THE WORRRRRRLD!" Iris yelled at the top of her voice, jumping up so that Sirius could grab her and pull her into a piggy back ride.

"Oh, hell, what have I gotten myself in to," Lily complained, taking hold of Remus. But Remus withdrew his arm and jumped on James again, trying to tackle him to the ground.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Iris and Sirius yelled together.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL OF YOU – UP TO BED! RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled. All four of them looked up at her with wide eyes. They stared at Lily, who kept on yelling at them to get up and go to bed. Iris was still on Sirius' back while James and Remus were frozen, in the middle of the fight. The both of them were in a very weird position.

And soon, Lily had them all walk upstairs towards their beds, with their fingers pressed to their lips. She put Iris and Sirius in one of the guest rooms and as soon as she was out of the door, she could hear them doing their … stuff. Lily rolled her eyes and led Remus to his guest room.

"LOOK, LILY! I'm a bat!" Remus yelled, flapping his arms and running around the room. He got onto the bed and Lily pulled his wrist so that he collapsed on top of it. She threw the covers on him and forced him to go to sleep, threatening that if he didn't, she would attack him.

When she entered her own bedroom, she saw James on the bed, with a cocky grin on his face. He moved towards Lily, who said, "don't even think about it."

James pouted with disappointment.

* * *

Hahaha, JD helped write this chapter. He knows how to potray drunk people. Hmmm I wonder how he knows? O_-

piccolover: Okay, so you're still confused. Every Breath You Take is an alternate sequel to WTSGB. It's like a HAPPY sequel, where none of them die and they get to have the happy ending that the Great Goddess J. K. Rowling didn't give them.

Oh my God, GOSSIP GIRL IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! WOOHOO! Now JD and I have to force Amile into watching it with us. I watch it for Chuck and Nate *swoon* while JD watches it for Serena and Blair. Amile thinks it's a worthless show with no meaning. *rolls eyes* HOW can it be worthless when CHUCK BASS is in it?

Oh my God, I just started watching One Tree Hill - lmao, I know, I'm a bit behind - BUT JAMES LAFFERTY IS SO FREAKING HOT! Again, Amile thinks the show is stupid while JD watches it with me for Sophia Bush.

:D

So Lily didn't tell them in this chapter but she will in the next, I promise! The thing is, it's the Holy month of Ramadan and I'm fasting from sunrise till seven in the evening, so I can't really think staright during that time. And then Eid is coming up, and I have to go shopping for clothes and what not.

BTW, it's so nice to see old reviewers back. Mischief Managed (some number) and xox-shopaholic-xox, I Want A Werewolf To Imprint On Me- and many more, it's nice to hear from you again!

Okay, guys. Reviews, please? :)


	5. Pregnant? WHAT?

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've seen enough, I'm not giving up  
On a miracle drug

Lily leaned weakly against the tub, her insides clenching and unclenching. Morning sickness was going to kill her one day. Lily rinsed her mouth, and splashed her face with water before heading out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

She grabbed some ingredients from the cupboard and began to prepare breakfast. Lily was frying sausages when she heard someone shuffling into the room. Turning around, she saw Iris who was walking in a weird way and clutching her torso.

"Remind me to never drink again," she groaned and settled herself on one of the counter stools. Lily chuckled and placed food in front of her. Iris yawned and surveyed Lily with a weird look on her face.

"Why the hell aren't you hung over like the rest of us?" she asked, picking at her food.

"That's what I've been wanting to tell you," Lily said, coming closer and leaning towards Iris. Iris raised an eye brow and took a sip of her coffee. She put the cup down and asked:

"What do you mean?"

Lily smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Iris' fork remained in midair as she stared at Lily. A small smile began to carve on her pale face and she said softly, "I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew it! You've been sick every morning … and you don't drink … and sushi makes you sick – don't worry, it makes me sick, too and _I'm_ not pregnant. And you weren't drinking last night like the rest of us," Iris was speaking mostly to herself, "Lily! Congratulations!"

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to act," Lily said, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the wetness.

"Blimey! You're gonna be a _Mother_," Iris said, as if she had never heard of such a thing. Soon, Remus came into the room, looking pale and sick. Sirius, on the other hand, was wearing a satisfied grin on his face. Iris blushed crimson.

Three years. Three years and he could still make her blush like a school girl.

"Lily! Why aren't you all pale and gross? Hey! That's not fair! All of us were supposed to get drunk!" Sirius moaned, grabbing his mug of coffee.

"Yeah, Lily. Never thought_ I_ would get drunk while _you_ wouldn't," Remus grinned, "seeing as we're the only two responsible idiots."

"Hey I'm responsible!" Iris said, offended.

"Sure, Ire," Remus chuckled.

"But seriously. Every one is supposed to pissed – why aren't you hung over?" Sirius asked, taking a bite of his toast.

"Because I wasn't drinking last night," Lily answered, smiling.

"Oh, Jeez, Lil. Come on! Everyone was drinking last night!" Remus laughed, "I mean, _I_ was drinking last night!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "the reason why I wasn't drinking is because I _can't_ drink."

Remus frowned, confused. Sirius, on the other hand, knowing what she meant because of Iris' Healer books and what not, clapped a hand to his forehead and yelled, "OH MY EFFING GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Remus' jaw dropped, "Lily! You're PREGNANT?"

"Yeah, I am," Lily smiled, "shut your mouths before you catch a fly."

"Blimey … baby Prongs … Prongs … OI JAMES! PRONGS!" Sirius yelled, going outside in the hall and yelling, "PRONGSSSS!"

"What, Padfoot?" James poked his head out of the bathroom door, his face pale and clammy – clearly hung over just like the rest of them.

"You didn't tell me that a Prongslet was on its way!"

"I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I did! Last night! At the party!"

"Well, what the hell do you expect? You know I can't remember anything when I'm drunk – GET DOWN HERE!" Sirius yelled, "I CALL GOD FATHER!"

"No! I do! That's not _FAIR_, James!" Remus moaned as James made his way down the stairs.

"Wait till the baby comes out at least," James moaned, shuffling into the kitchen. Iris was sitting on the counter, grinning. James took one look at her and said, "oh, shut up."

"Good morning to you too, Prongs."

"So you're both going to have a baby?" Remus grinned, "That's great news, guys."

James smiled and put his arm around Lily who snuggled in closer. It was a golden moment in the Potter kitchen. Sirius grinned and cracked a few more jokes as Iris picked up the Daily prophet, her face twisting in shock as she read the first page.

She cleared her throat and looked up at her husband, "I have to go to the ministry."

Sirius turned around, "_what_?"

"I need to go there," Iris said, grabbing her bag and folding up the news paper. She quickly pulled on her brown high neck and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She pulled out her reading glasses and pulled them on.

Sirius stared at her, "what do you mean?"

"I have to go to the ministry, alright? I'll see you at home," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek before disapparating with a crack. Sirius stared at the empty place where she had been standing just a second ago before asking:

"What the _hell_ was that?"

* * *

:O

WHY does Iris feel the need to rush to the Ministry Of Magic at this early hour of the day? Find out in the next chapter! That is ... if you review ... MUHAHAHAHA! But you should know, that I update chapters any way. Cause I love you all and I want to provide you with entertainment. :)

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was part of this protest in our school. These bastards did something to this girl and they're not pressing charges cause the guys are sons of some hot shot. God, WHERE is the justice in this World?

Hey guys. I'm curious. Who's your favourite Marauder? Sirius? James? Or Remus?

Some one asked me when Iris is going to get pregnant. Soon. Maybe. Maybe she doesn't get pregnant AT ALL. :P Just joking. I'm not _that_ cruel.

Hey guys. Your should totally check out Zukoluvah's story called Dead or Alive? It is absolutley amazing! It's in my favourites.


	6. Love Is Blind

Cause love is noise, love is pain  
Love is these blues that I'm singing again

- The Verve

Every one stared as Iris ran down the corridors as fast as she could, clutching the news paper in her hand. Her footsteps were making a loud noise as they slapped against the marble floor. She ran up the stairs and then burst through the door.

The crowd of people all stared down at her. Iris steadied her breathing and ran a hand through her hair. She looked ahead and saw the girl who was on trial, with the electric blue eyes and mahogany hair staring at her.

_Alison_.

"Iris Black!" the Minister said, looking down at her. The entire Wizarding community knew who Iris was because of two reasons. One, she was the Healer who discovered the cure to dragon wounds. Two, she was Sirius Black's wife. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to speak for Stewart," Iris said, entering the hall. There was an outburst of whispers as the Minister frowned in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. It was not allowed for a random person to speak but the Minister felt like giving her the chance again, for two reasons.

One, she had such an air of confidence around herself that everyone wanted to hear what she had to say.

Two, she was Iris Black – and so irresistibly beautiful that one couldn't exactly deny her anything.

The Minister bit his lip and asked, "Why do you wish to speak for Alison Stewart."

"Because I hate her," Iris said simply. The Minister frowned in puzzlement as the entire crowd, once again, erupted into whispers. Iris decided she needed to give a more accurate answer, "I hate her because she's in love with my husband."

There was a gasp from the crowd. The Minister leaned back in his chair and said, "Alright. But that doesn't give her the excuse to kill loads of innocent people."

Iris smiled. The Minister was unable to stop himself from giving her a greasy big smile back. She came forward and handed him the copy of the Daily Prophet, "I noticed an interesting fact about all the people she has killed."

"What about them except for the fact that they were all innocent?" Amelia Bones asked with her booming voice. Alison cringed and sat as rigid as a board on her chair.

Iris took the copy of the Daily Prophet and pointed at the picture of Alison's first victim. Every one leaned in closer to look at the face of the dead man. "Robbie Stark," Iris said, her voice high and confident, "third year, he performed an illegal curse on Sirius Black."

She pointed at the second picture, which was of a very young and plastic looking witch, "Emily Brown. Sirius Blacks' ex girlfriend."

Many people started to get the gist of what Iris was trying to explain and they all stared at Alison, shaking their heads pityingly. Iris continued, "Jim Night – tried to perform the cruciatus curse on Sirius Black … Anna Brooks – during battle, she accidentally cast a stunning spell at Sirius. He was knocked out for three days."

The minister's face was a mask of pity and shock. Alison was rigid in her seat, her face blotchy and her blue eyes over bright. She was shaking from head to foot and was wondering why Iris was fighting her case.

"Stewart also killed Rodolphus LeStrange – who was known for abusing Sirius Black when he was a child. And for performing the cruciatus curse on them."

Iris finished and looked around the silent room. The Minster cleared his throat and said, "However entertaining this may be, the subject does not change. Miss Stewart has killed many innocent lives –"

"You're going to send her to Azkaban just because she fell in love with someone who didn't love her back?" Iris asked, her tone accusing, "Minister, you know nothing makes sense when you're in love. There's no right or wrong. There's just the path that you need to walk on."

"I'm not going to lie," Iris said, "but I hate the girl that I'm currently standing up for. She's a bitch. But she became one just after she realized her feelings for my husband. Before that, she was actually a bearable person and … well, she was actually _nice_ – I know. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"I know killing people – especially innocent people – is wrong. But what's in the past is in the past. And I know this girl has done some pretty bad shit –" Iris was so informal that she sat on one of the desks – "but she doesn't deserve Azkaban just because she fell in love with someone who already gave his affections to someone else."

The Minister rubbed his forehead and said, "very well. We will review the issue and the decision will be in the papers tomorrow."

Everyone started getting up and Iris hopped down from the table and began to walk towards the exit. She ignored the group of boys who were elbowing each other and showing off, eyeing Iris up and down. She was about to walk past them when someone grabbed her arm.

"Iris –"Iris turned around to see Alison, who was wearing a flabbergasted expression on her face, "I don't know how to thank you –"

"I didn't do this for _you_, Alison," Iris said in a cold voice, snatching her arm away, "as far as I'm concerned, you are still not in my good books."

She turned on her heel but Alison asked, "Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because I knew Sirius wouldn't forgive himself if a girl went to Azkaban just because he didn't love her back."

Alison swallowed. Iris's face was a mask of dislike as she said, "I didn't do you a favor, Alison. Your punishment is to live with what you've done. And I think that's worse than Azkaban."

And with that and a bitter smile at the girl she hated beyond words, Iris Black swept from the hall with class, every one staring after her.

***

Lily ran to the bathroom and reached it just in time to vomit cleanly down the toilet. It was a horrible feeling and this morning sickness – it wasn't even morning! It was three A. M – was going to be the death of her.

She felt James pull her fiery red hair out of the way and rub soothing circles on her back. Lily gasped for air and shuddered as she finished and flushed the toilet. James was clearly half asleep, since his eyes were only half open.

"Let's get you back to bed, hm?" he said softly but Lily shook her head, looking greener than ever.

"No, I want to stay here in case I get sick again," Lily said, sinking down to the floor and leaning against the tub. James slid down on the floor next to her.

"James! Go back to sleep! You don't have to stay here!"

"I choose to, Lils. I'm the reason you're like this," he grinned sleepily, "what you can't do, I can't do."

"Really?" Lily asked, amused.

"Really," James repeated, smiling.

"So you won't drink?"

"No," James put his arm around Lily who smiled and snuggled in closer, the scent of him calming her throbbing head.

"And you will stay up at night when I get sick?"

"I'm doing that now, aren't I?" he smiled lopsidedly.

"And you'll get up at night when the baby's crying –"

"Definitely. We'll split all the duties. None of this 'father goes out and works while mother takes care of the baby' in my house," James said, pressing a very soft kiss to Lily's temple.

Lily put a hand on her torso and asked, "What do you think it is a boy or a girl?"

James put his hand on top of Lily's, which was still on her torso. He smiled and said, "I have a feeling it's a boy. Something inside just clicks. It's not cause I want a boy. I don't know – it's just this feeling. And you know my feelings are always right."

"Yeah," Lily laughed, "sure."

* * *

Awwww. James and Lily are so cute. And Iris is a good wife. :)

So any way, I just want to tell you that YES I will continue Dancing Barefoot but I'm experiencing a writers block with that story. I just don't feel like writing depressing stuff!

Haha, so every one told me their favourite marauder. What about favourite GIRL? Lily or Iris?


	7. Alex Stark

You got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

-U2

Remus wrapped the black scarf around his neck and pulled on his brown coat. His living conditions – Heck, the living conditions of _all_werewolves – had improved dramatically ever since Remus helped to kill Voldemort. The community started seeing them as useful allies.

Plus, James, Sirius and Remus had already been offered a spot in the Auror office. Since they had killed the darkest wizard of all time, they were right now being showered with every reward, every title ever known to wizardkind. Large sums of money had been deposited in their bank accounts and every where they went, people stared. It was all so new to Remus.

He walked down the road, frequently catching the eye of someone whose jaw would drop and their eyes would pop and they would point at him. Remus was finding all of this extremely weird. He wasn't used to this kind of attention.

He pushed open the door to the library. The biggest wizard library in the whole of Britain. There was so much going on in life at the moment that Remus just wanted to escape the entire world, and just get lost in something that wasn't real.

He went inside and some girls in one of the corners began to giggle. This was so new to Remus. Usually, Sirius was the one the girls would always giggle around and swoon over. Now they practically _died_ if Sirius came within a ten mile radius of them.

Remus, trying to ignore the group of giggling girls went to the shelves with wizard fiction and picked up a book. After flipping through it, he went to the counter and pulled out his member ship card.

He sighed as the woman behind the counter blushed and began to blabber on about his picture on the membership card. She turned away and Remus ran a hand through his hair, a bit exhausted by this new attitude.

"Must be annoying, huh?"

Remus looked to his left where a girl was standing, no older that nineteen. She was smiling at him like he was an old friend. She had black hair that stuck up in angles, almost like James' hair. It was a messy hair cut but nicely done all the same. She had a fair complexion, nothing compared to Iris' pale skin though. And violet eyes.

Violet eyes. Remus had heard of them, but he had never seen them. They were such an interesting color for irises and it made the eyes look very deep and wise.

This girl was very pretty. But she was no miss universe either. But there was something very interesting about her …

"What?" Remus asked.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, "the sudden change of attitude. I mean, one minute the entire community is against you because of your nature. And now women are falling at your feet."

"Women are not falling at my feet!" Remus laughed, "they're all reserving _that_ for my best mate."

The girl smiled, "Sirius or James?"

Remus laughed, "Sirius." It was no surprise to him that she knew their names. The entire wizarding world knew their names now so it didn't bother him.

She smiled and held out her hand, "Alex. Alex Stark."

Remus took her hand and smiled back, "Remus Lupin."

"Oh, I know," she grinned.

Remus smiled, "why am I not surprised?"

Alex laughed and grabbed her book from the lady behind the counter, "I was in Hogwarts when you were. I was in Ravenclaw."

Remus suddenly remembered, "Alex! Oh, _Stark_! _Alexandra_Stark! Now I remember you – shit," Remus laughed, "you've _changed_!"

Alex bit her lip and smiled, "so have you, Remus." She grabbed her bag and smiled at him one last time. When she passed him, she squeezed his arm in a friendly way and said, "keep in touch."

She began to walk away when Remus asked, "what are you doing right now?"

Maybe he needed to take James' advice. Maybe he needed to 'get back in the game'. It was about time Remus did something for himself and he needed a bit of excitement. He needed to feel that shot of thrill run through his veins at the sight of a girl.

Alex shrugged, "nothing much. I have to go pick up cat food. But nothing, really."

"So can I keep in touch right now?" Remus asked, taking his book from the lady.

Alex grinned at Remus and said, "sure."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Amile, cause he's just the BEST and I really miss him (he's gone to a debating tournament). Love you! xxx

So this chapter was basically there just to introduce Alex Stark. She's a character from PTSWS. I REALLY needed to do something with Remus' love life. I mean, he can't just sit around waiting for Tonks! It's UNFAIR.

Alright, so I have to ask: Should Remus be with Tonks or Alex?

I mean, if he's with Tonks – it'll be really cute and every thing but if he ends up with Alex, he'll be able to have kids the same time the rest of them do and there wont be any weirdness or anything. Plus, Alex will be the right age and it'll be well .... comfortable, I guess?

I dunno. I just don't really feel like waiting for Tonks to grow up. ;)

So go to my profile and VOTE!

TONKS OR ALEX?

And trust me, Alex is pretty amazing.

HAHA okay. So the hardest question as come : WHICH RELATIONSHIP DO YOU LIKE BEST?


	8. Arguments & Scary Tempers

Iris yawned as she made her way down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, she prepared her coffee and sat down on the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet. She turned it over and saw the front page, a large picture of a witch with blue eyes and mahogany hair.

Alison Stewart Wins Trial

Iris smiled and chucked the news paper in the bin so that Sirius wouldn't see her name in the article. It was written very clearly that Iris Hewson had fought her case. Iris sighed as she realized all the questions her friends would bombard her with.

Iris yawned again and ran a hand through her black hair. She drank deeply and looked up as she heard Sirius come into the kitchen. Today was James', Remus' and Sirius' second week at the Auror office. They had already settled in, given the fact that they had to do no tests or procedures. The fact that they killed Voldemort was proof enough that they could handle everything.

"Hey," he said, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"When are you getting off today?" Iris asked as he settled down on the seat next to her. Sirius frowned and looked at a piece of paper before answering Iris' question.

"Seven," Sirius smiled and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Iris smiled a small smile and said, "I get off at seven thirty, so could you pick me up so that we can go see James and Lily? I've heard James has been having a hard time dealing with the mood swings."

Sirius laughed, "poor guy. I'm so glad I'll never have to do that."

All trace of laughter was erased from Iris' face as it twisted with confusion. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes widened. Her chocolate eyes narrowed and she asked, "what do you mean?"

"What?" Sirius asked, equally confused.

"What do you mean 'you'll never have to do that'? I want to have kids!" Iris said, gazing at Sirius over her spectacles. She had black frames that were used only when she had to read.

Sirius frowned, "I didn't know that."

"That I want to have kids?" Iris asked incredulously.

"I thought …"

"What'd you think? That I don't want to start a family?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "I thought we _were_ each other's family."

Iris put her hand on top of his and said in a calm voice, "we are, Sirius. But I want to have a baby. I want to have a baby with _you_ one day."

"Iris, that's not something I want," Sirius shook his head.

"To have kids?! Sirius, that's not fair! I never knew you didn't want children!"

"Then I guess you should have married someone else," Sirius snapped, his tone bitter and his voice cold.

Iris sighed and squeezed his hand, "you know that the one thing in my life that I was one hundred and ten percent sure of was getting married to you."

"Not so sure about it now, are you?" Sirius asked bitterly and he stood up.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you're forcing me to do something I don't want to do!" Sirius yelled, "I don't want to have kids! I never did! I thought you knew – but of course, if _Iris Hewson_ wants it, it's bound to be what I end up doing!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Iris yelled back, equally angry now. She stood up and faced him, getting over this once and for all.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know that this marriage is based on only what _you_ want," Sirius said angrily.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Iris yelled, "YOU suggested that we buy a house! YOU suggested that we get another car! YOU suggested that we –"

"None of those match up to a CHILD, Iris!"

"So if I make _one_ suggestion, _even_ if it is bigger than all the ones you've ever made, you lash out on me?!" Iris asked, "Why the hell are you turning a perfectly good morning into –"

"Oh I did not do that! You started this!" Sirius said coldly.

"Yeah I did, but you're the one who mutated this into a HUGE fight!" Iris yelled as she grabbed her papers and made her way out of the kitchen. She was opening the front door when she yelled, "don't bother coming by St. Mungos today unless you want your head ripped off!"

***

Lily sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She bellowed for them to come in and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She heard James come in and he sat down on the bed next to her, with a cautious expression on his face.

"Is it safe to be around you now?"

Lily propped herself up on her elbow and asked, "Was I _that_ bad?"

"You were terrifying, love," James grinned and he kissed Lily, "and oddly enough, it turned me on."

"_What_?" Lily laughed, pushing James away, "a _pregnant_ lady turns you on? What the hell did I marry? A _crack whore_?"

"Technically, I can't be a crack whore seeing as to be a whore, you have to have a job which involves sleeping with men and since I am not a woman, neither am I gay -"

"James?"

"I cannot be a - yes?"

"Shut up, please?" Lily laughed.

"See. My ramblings are too advanced for the average mind," James said importantly, "only Iris understands them. So only people with extraordinary brain power – such as moi et Iris – can understand the inner workings of James Potter's minds."

"I hope my child is not unfortunate enough to get your brains," Lily sighed and shook her head.

James laughed, "No look. I have it all planned out. He gets my ravishing looks and your super brains – WHAT A PERFECT CHILD!"

Lily laughed at James' excited expression. "He or she won't be perfect with your looks."

"Fine. We'll give it your eyes," James grinned up at Lily.

"You know, we won't really get to decide," Lily smiled down at him. James was unconsciously twirling a strand of Lily's hair around his finger.

"Yeah, but imagine a boy with your red hair!" James shuddered.

After seeing the look on Lily's face, James stuttered, "but of – how silly of me – it looks beautiful on you, Lily! But I don't think – if it's a boy – he'll be able to pull it off – you've got b – beautiful hair though – oh for Pete's sake, Lily, you know I love it."

Lily laughed a little at James' stuttering.

"God, you have no idea how scary you are these days – does pregnancy make you scary?" James asked.

"A bit," Lily smiled, stroking James' hair, "imagine _Iris_ during pregnancy."

James actually shivered, "poor Sirius."

***

Iris exited St. Mungos and made her way down the road. She was crossing a dark alley when hand suddenly grabbed her and pushed her in. And the next thing she knew was that unbearable pain was flooding through her body and making her fall at someone's feet.

Iris screamed in agony and a woman laughed softly. She bent down towards Iris and asked, "is wittle Iris afwaid?"

Bellatrix. It was Bellatrix. Iris, once again, felt the pain and this time, she screamed so loudly that her lungs felt like they were about to collapse. It was the cruciatus curse. It had only be used on her once in her life and that was when Mary MacDonald died.

But Bellatrix's curse was different. There was more power and it was making every cell in Iris' body burn. Bellatrix one again bent down towards Iris and hissed, "my filthy blood traitor cousin killed my master. I'll kill you, Iris Hewson, so he knows what it feels like."

Bellatrix shot another curse at Iris, this time a purple one which made her voice vanish and made her body weak. She couldn't find the will to get up from this dark alley. What could she gain by getting up?

Sirius.

The name ran so clearly in Iris' head that it overwhelmed her. If Bellatrix did kill her now, the last thing she ever did was yell at him. The fact that she did not want to leave him with that memory gave her the will to try … to try and move …

When she tried, Bellatrix laughed softly and shot another curse at her, this time knocking Iris out completely. Bellatrix cackled and said, "I won't kill you now, Hewson. There are more painful ways than the cruciatus and avada kedavra curse. This was just a taster."

Smirking, she left the alley, left Iris in the dark. Iris couldn't breathe, her throat closed up, her body ached, and her mind kept on playing his name again and again and again …


	9. Two Heartbeats

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

- Howie Day

Sirius was in an extremely bad mood as he shuffled through some papers. He could hear Remus and James deep in conversation about Alex Stark, but Sirius wasn't _listening_ to them. Not when he was so occupied with his own thoughts.

Why did she want children? All they ever did was cry, and cry and cry again! And whine for food and make a mess of everything. Things between him and Iris were going great until now and this fight should have given her a clue of all the fights they would have if they_ did_ have kids.

Sirius slammed a book down and James and Remus looked up. Remus' foolish and boyish grin was wiped off his face while James stopped laughing. It was not very common for Sirius to be in a bad mood seeing as he had everything he wanted.

Sirius slammed another book down and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Mate …" James began, only to be cut off by a silver sparrow entering the room and speaking in Neil Harrisons', Iris' Healer friend's deep and panicky voice.

"I don't know what happened, Sirius, I honestly don't! We – me and Larry – we just found her on the pavement! You need to come by St. Mungos – we don't know what's happened to her – she's not letting us do anything – we don't know what to do – we think Death Eater attacked her. Mr. Robins said he saw Bellatrix leave the alley where she was attacked – you need to come here as soon as possible, Sirius – and that means _right now_."

The sparrow flew out of the room, carrying with it all the anger that had filled Sirius up about Iris. She was hurt? Death Eaters? Bellatrix? She wasn't letting them do anything?

That was unacceptable.

Sirius grabbed his keys, threw on his coat and ran out of the building, disapparating with a crack.

***

James and Remus decided that they were going to go to St. Mungos to see what was up with Iris. They would go home, change and then leave for the Hospital. James took off his coat and walked up the stairs.

He ran a hand through his messy hair as he passed through the hall way. He glanced at some of the photos that were covering every inch of the walls before entering his room.

James entered his room and saw Lily.

But she didn't look like herself.

Her face was pale and waxy, her body shivering the same time she was sweating. Her green eyes were tired and she was leaning against the wall, on the floor, her hand on her swollen torso.

"Lily?" James asked, coming forward and crouching down so that they were on the same level. He took hold of her wrists and asked in a panicky voice, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong," Lily gasped, "there's something wrong. James, something's wrong!"

***

Sirius entered the room where Iris was supposed to be and saw three men and two women surrounding her body. She seemed to be struggling against them, as all of them were trying to make her go to sleep. But she was refusing to.

"There you are!" Neil said, relief thick in his voice.

Sirius didn't hear him because he was too busy staring at Iris. What had he done? The last thing that he had done was yell at her – had told her that he had spent all his married life doing whatever she wanted when it was really the opposite …

"Move," Sirius commanded, his voice sharp like the crack of a whip.

The people moved away and Sirius went forward. Iris' eyes, wide with fear, were staring back at him, red and scared. Her chest, which had been rising and falling rapidly, calmed down and tears welled up in her eyes.

Sirius went forward and cupped her face, "it's okay. Just go to sleep. It's okay. _We're_ okay."

A tear fell out of her eye, like a diamond and trickled down her pale face. She took hold of his hand and brought it to her lips, planting a light kiss on his skin and whispering, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sirius asked, his voice barely a whisper. He smiled weakly at her and the corners of her mouth went up, as she closed her eyes. Sirius brushed the hair off her face and bent down, only to press his lips very softly to her forehead.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," one of the Healers said. They came forward and one of them performed a charm on her, so that she fell into a deep sleep.

"We need to examine her. We don't know which curse was used so this could take a lot of time. You could wait outside or in her office –"

"Is it serious? I mean, you can fix it right?" Sirius asked.

The man sighed, "We'll try our best."

"What do you mean, Robins?" Sirius asked, his voice bordering desperation.

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. Black," the man said. With one last smile, he clapped Sirius on the back and returned to Iris' limp body.

***

"So Mrs Potter," the Healer said, checking her chart, "we check for bleeds, pressure, frail heartbeat – nothing. The baby and you are completely healthy."

Lily and James both let out a huge sigh of relief. James laughed and draped his arm over Lily's shoulders. Lily hugged him back so tightly that James almost stumbled.

"But …" the Healer began.

Lily stiffened up again and James' laughter drained from his face. The Healer was smiling at the two of them as he said, "when we were checking for a heartbeat, we didn't find just one – we found two."

Lily's jaw dropped to the floor, "t – two?"

"Two heartbeats," the Healer smiled and showed them the exam report, "congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You're going to have twins."

* * *

:)

Hey, I wanted to try something different! This idea was given to me by a reviewer, and it got me thinking. Why shouldn't I make Harry have a twin?

By the way, so according to all of you, Remus will have a future with Alex. Yay! Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Tonks, love her to DEATH - but I just don't feel like waiting for her to grow up.

Hey guys - should Harry have a twin brother or a twin sister? I personally say sister. I look forward to reading all your views! (hint! Hint!)

Lol. Love you all.

- Crazy, weird, crack whore

(HEY! JD DARED ME TO DO THAT! Don't worry - I'm not REALLY a crack whore!):D


	10. Window In The Skies

I know I hurt you and I made you cry  
Did everything but murder you and I  
But love left a window in the skies  
And to love I rhapsodize

-U2

Remus was trying to find his keys when there was a knock on his door. He rushed to the door and after pulling it open, he took in the sight of Alex, who looked disturbed.

"What happened?" Remus asked, his smile faltering. Alex took a shuddering gasp of air. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Alex?" Remus asked, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her inside, "are you OK?"

"You don't know?" Alex managed to string a few words together.

"About what?" Remus asked, guiding her to the couch, "Alex, what happened?"

"Bellatrix found me today," Alex's violet eyes were wide with fear, "and used the cruciatus curse. She said something about getting back at you by doing something to m – me. She said she was going to do the same thing to Lily and Iris. And by what I've heard – she's already done it to Iris."

Remus stared at Alex before heaving a great sigh. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "no matter what I do, this situation just keeps coming back to me."

Alex rubbed soothing circles on his back, "you don't have to worry about me, Remus."

"How is that even possible?" Remus asked in an exhausted voice, "you got tortured because of me. And if Bellatrix gets back at me by hurting you, I'll – I'll – Alex, I swear –"

Alex laughed softly, "so what? You think I'm _scared_ of Bellatrix?"

"You should be."

"You know what I _am_ scared of?"

"What?"

Alex put her hand on Remus' knee and smiled at him in the most loving way possible, "that you might leave, thinking it's the right thing to do when it's the worst ever."

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead like her had a headache, "I don't think I can bring myself to leave."

"Brilliant," Alex smiled. Remus scowled but ended up laughing at her stupid expression. She smiled and he grinned back. He leaned towards her and she stopped breathing altogether. Remus' hand travelled up to circle itself around her neck, tilting her head up. Alex felt her mind explode as he touched his lips to hers for the very first time.

***

Sirius sighed and sank down onto the chair behind the desk. He looked around her office, which was covered in certificates, medals and pictures, including posters of her favorite muggle bands. She would always joke about how no one would take her seriously after seeing a cartoon of a tongue (The Rolling Stones Sign) in her office.

Sirius looked forward and saw the picture on her desk. It was from their wedding day. Iris was laughing and Sirius had his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back. Both of them were toasting to something. Probably James' ridiculous best man speech.

There was a knock on the door and in came James, followed by Lily, who seemed to glow brighter and brighter every day. James was trying to keep a smile off his face, that was for sure.

And then it hit Sirius. Is this – this picture of real and pure happiness – something that he didn't want?

"What happened?" Lily asked with a hand on her swollen torso, "we heard that Iris got attacked? Is it true?"

"Lily, this is not the right time," James muttered to her.

Sirius hadn't realized it, but there were tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand and when he spoke, his deep voice was thick, "yeah. It's true."

"Is she Ok?" James asked, coming forward and sitting on the desk.

"They don't know yet," Sirius said. He tried to shrug off the feeling he had inside him and when he looked up and saw the expressions on Lily and James' faces, he felt someone was ripping him up inside.

"She's going to try and get you, too, Lily," Sirius said, staring down at his hands.

"Who?"

"Bellatrix."

Lily could actually hear James' jaw clench. Instinctively, Lily's hand jumped down to her stomach, as if she was scared for their lives, which she was. James noticed this and angled her towards him, "hey – hey – look at me. I won't let anything – _anything_ – happen to you or them, Lily."

"That's what I told her," Sirius said in a harsh voice before grabbing his coat, and storming out of the office, into the dark storm outside.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm just really busy these days with a play my school is doing and EID! Hey – EID MUBARIK! =)

Any way, there is a poll in my profile. What should I name the twin sister? My own vote is Iris, cause that'll be really cute.

Anyway, I wont be updating tomorrow, cause it's EID. And I have to celebrate with my family and my friends. It's Chand Raat tonight, so I'm going out with JD and Amile.

This chapter is dedicated to JD who bought me McDonalds today! YAY! Love you, JD!

IRISBLACK: YAY! You got an account! Love your name and YES - I agree! I hate it when people says Bono shouts in his songs! For Christ's sake, he's just passionate about the song he sings! Just cause he doesn'twrite mindless lyrics like Flo - Rida and Chris Brown - God, I hate that. I can go on for hours.

Any way, REVIEWS, please! As an Eid gift? =D


	11. Bleeding For You

Into the silent love, like a burning spear  
And the poison rain, brings a flood of fear

-U2

"Mr. Black?"

Sirius looked up from his hands and straight at the Healer's sorry face. Immediately, terrible thoughts began to flood his mind. What if she was dead? What if she had an incurable disease? What if Bellatrix had put her to sleep forever?

Sirius got up and followed the Healer into his office. He ran a hand through his hair, displaying just how nervous and agitated he was. The Healer turned to Sirius and began to speak.

"We were unable to identify the curse that Bellatrix LeStrange used on your wife. But she shows clear signs of the Cruciatus curse and a sleeping charm has been put on her."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked, his tone desperate.

"We don't know if she's going to wake up again," the Healer said, and Sirius felt his throat close up and choke him, "if she doesn't wake up in two days time, then … I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius didn't know what was happening around him. The Healer was talking, but no words were coming out of his mouth. The entire room was spinning, and the entire world was pushing down on him.

"But – it was one curse! How the hell – what am I – it was one bloody curse! How did it manage to … to …"

The Healer put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and said in a sympathetic voice, "whatever curse Bellatrix used, it made the sleeping charm work against Iris instead of with her. So it's all really up to Iris if she wakes up again."

Sirius was looking so helpless that the Healer felt compelled to console him more. "Try … try talking to her. It helps if they know that someone's with them in the darkness."

"She knew that already," Sirius said, getting up from his chair, "can I take her home?"

"Yes," the Healer nodded, "it's better if she's in familiar surroundings."

Sirius mumbled a 'thank you' and turned to the door. He couldn't feel himself. It was like his soul had been numbed when they said that there was a possibility that she would never wake up again.

That she could die.

He made his way to the room which she was in. She was lying motionless on the paper covered bed, looking so peaceful in the Hospital gown. Sirius went forward and put her arm around his neck and placed one beneath her knees, and carried her out of St. Mungos.

After reaching home, he carried her to their bedroom, remembering all those times when they came back from parties, drunk and he had to carry her up the stairs.

What if that scenario never came again?

Sirius shoved the door open with his shoulder and went towards the bed. Placing her on top of it, he grabbed hold of the quilt and threw it over her, wishing she could say just one word – _one_ word - to console him.

***

"Twins," Lily said as her and James entered their home. James chuckled as Lily began once again, "_twins_, James – TWINS!"

"I know, sweetheart," James said, going into the kitchen. He prepared two cups of tea and gave one to Lily. He took a long drink of his own mug, waiting for Lily to let out what she wanted to say.

When Lily spoke, her voice was less than a whisper, "we don't know if we can handle even one child. Two of them … how do we know we're ready?"

James smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, "do you already love them, Lily? Unconditionally?"

Lily nodded and James continued, "are you ready to give up anything for them?"

"Except for you – yes," Lily said and James smiled.

"Are you ready to do _anything_ to protect them?"

"Anything and everything," Lily said. James tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His hazel eyes looked deep into her emerald ones, almost melting Lily's insides.

"Then you're ready, Lily," James whispered, in a heartwarming voice, "and I know – believe me, I _know_ – you'll make one hell of an amazing mother."

Lily smiled and put her hand on the left side of James' face. He leaned into it, his hazel eyes twinkling. Lily sighed happily and then said again, "but _twins_!"

James laughed.

"What are we going to name them?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Well, if it's a boy and a girl then … Harry and Gabrielle," James smiled, "named after your Mother and my Father."

"That's perfect," Lily grinned and took a deep drink of her tea, "and if it's two boys, an – GAH! I don't know how I'm going to deal with two mini marauders!"

"Don't worry," James laughed, "I got your back."

"If it's two boys, we should name them Harry and Sirius," Lily smiled, "Sirius Potter."

James burst out laughing, "and if it's two girls?"

"Gabrielle and Iris Potter," Lily grinned and James, again, burst out laughing.

"And what? Their God Parents will be Sirius and Iris Black?" James chuckled.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Lily took a bite of the chocolate biscuits on the kitchen table, "I'll bake cookies for them everyday and I'll dress them up in –"

"Jeez, you sound like my mom," James laughed and stroked Lily's hair, "she always wanted a girl so until I was about one, she would dress me up in pink frocks."

Lily burst out laughing.

"What?" James said in horror, "Lily, it permanently scarred me for life!"

Lily smiled and kissed James' cheek before getting up to wash the dished. James took hold of her wrist and brought her back down on to his lap, keeping her prisoner in his arms. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

***

"Alex, you have to stay here."

Alex's surprised violet eyes looked up to meet Remus' face. Remus' hair was dripping wet from the shower that he took a few minutes ago and the shirt was a bit wet, hence it was sticking to his chest and emphasizing the almost sculpted chest which he was gifted with. His blue eyes were bright and wild. Alex had never seen anything more beautiful than that.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as Remus sank down on to the couch next to her. He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed deeply.

"I don't want Bellatrix to get you. I mean, she already used the cruciatus curse on you, who knows what else she's going to do?" Remus said, taking hold of her hand and playing with her fingers.

"So …?"

"Stay here. Stay with me so I know you're safe," Remus whispered. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but no sound, let alone words, came out. Remus' blue eyes were almost desperate as he tried to reason with her.

"Just until the Ministry catches Bellatrix and I know you're safe," Remus said, "I really don't want you to get hurt, Alex."

Alex sighed and looked up at Remus. She raised her eye brow and smiled, "you know you didn't really have to give that speech to convince me. I would have said yes any way."

"Really?" Remus asked, confused.

Alex laughed and leaned forward to kiss him.

***

Sirius was getting dressed after his shower when he heard a earth shattering scream come from the next room. He quickly pulled on his jeans, leaving the shirt and ran out of the dressing room.

When he entered their bedroom, he heard her scream again. Her entire body was rigid and was curled up like she was in pain. She was clutching the pillows and screaming into them, looking wild and crazy. She was screaming in her sleep.

Sirius went forward and he realized that she wasn't screaming, but yelling someone's name. It wasn't hard to realize that it was his name that she was screaming.

Sirius could catch words like "don't" and "please" and "take me instead". He went forward and put his hands on both sides of her face, saying, "Iris! Iris, can you hear me? Iris? I'm here, love."

She still clutched all the pillows and was almost suffocating herself. She looked absolutely crazy and it was aching his heart to see her condition. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

Sirius grabbed the pillows and threw them out of her reach. Taking hold of her shoulders, he pulled her up and crushed her to his chest, even though she kept on screaming with her face pressed to his neck.

* * *

So ... the last part was a bit sad, wasn't it?

Any way, so the results are in and the majority chose Gabrielle for the twin sister and Iris as her middle name. That's fine with me, even though at first, I was completely set on naming her Iris.

Some one asked me where I live. I think it was Hannah In Wonderland? Any way, I live in Pakistan. It's in Asia.

Some one asked me to explain the entire Iris/James relationship. They asked that how can Lily love James and know everything about him when Iris understands him?

Hey, I love Amile but I understand JD more. It's just one of those things, you know, when you just click with some people? I mean,when I first met JD, I though he was an ass (still do ;D) but I still understood him.

Come to think of it, JD and I are A LOT like Sirius and James. I'm James, and he's Sirius. ;) And Amile is Remus - the only sane one out of all of us. ;)


	12. May Angels Lead You In

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
- Jimmy Eat World

James knocked on the door to the Black's house. There was no answer for around two minutes so he knocked again. After another couple of minutes, James was about to give up and turn away when the door opened.

Sirius stood there, looking tired with dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a grey T – shirt along with black shorts, looking lost and miserable in his very own home. It was so weird to see Sirius, his careless best friend, in this condition.

"Hey, mate," James said, his voice lower than he wanted it to be. Sirius smiled a small, fake smile and ran a hand through his messy hair. James smiled back halfheartedly and asked, almost nervously "So how is she?"

Sirius' face crumpled and he turned away. James went forward and hugged his best friend, knowing it was what Sirius needed at the moment. To feel like there was still someone who was with him in the darkness.

"Twelve hours," Sirius choked, "twelve hours – that's all she's got. If she doesn't wake up – if she – then I'm done, Prongs; I'm done."

"Don't say that, Padfoot," James said, pulling back and clapping him on the back, "if I know Iris – which I'm pretty sure I do – she's going to wake up. Man, she's tough. And you know that she'll go at any lengths to be with you."

"Even when I told her that I wouldn't give her children?"

"_What_?"James asked, his hazel eyes wide, "when did that happen?"

"The day she was attacked," Sirius said and he felt himself tearing up again. He turned away, lifting the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his wet eyes. Why was he making himself relive that day?

"Oh, Padfoot," James groaned, "since when do you not want kids, anyway?"

Sirius looked demented for a second. His jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth and banged his fist on the wall, "God! Why can't anyone around here understand that I – don't – want – kids! They cry and they – they vomit! And they –"

"You're only looking at the bad things, Sirius," James whispered, cutting Sirius off, "there's _so_ much more to a baby than that."

"Oh yeah? Well I would really like to know what good comes from having kids," Sirius said tauntingly.

"Sirius …" James said, more serious than he had ever been with his best friend, "Imagine looking at the face of your child for the first time, watching them grab hold of your finger with their little hands. Imagine hearing the first word they ever say and watching them walk for the first time. To see them grow up into people you love unconditionally."

Sirius turned his face away bitterly.

James sighed and sat down on one of the arms of the chairs in the living room, "trust me, mate. I'm going to be a father soon. And I can't tell you how excited I am just to … just to _see_ them, you know?"

"Them?" Sirius questioned, snapping out of his bitter trance.

James grinned, "they found two heartbeats."

Sirius' jaw fell open, "_twins_?"

James nodded happily. Sirius looked away and said in an awed voice, "wow."

"I know."

"Can't imagine what you and Lily get up to at night."

"Oi! You better not!"

"Trust me, mate, it's not a very pretty picture," Sirius smirked.

"Oh, don't even get me started on what you and Iris do all the – the –" James stuttered as he realized that mentioning Iris made Sirius remember the condition she was in at the moment, thus making all the careless teasing and fun disappear.

Sirius sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands.

"Mate, have you – have you just tried _talking_ to her?" James asked.

Sirius was gazing out of the window. He laughed bitterly and then shook his head, "no. It hurts too much to not have her respond to me."

"Maybe I can talk to her," James said, and he rubbed Sirius' shoulder, "maybe she needs her best friend more than her husband."

"Pfft," Sirius laughed, "_Iris_? Don't kid yourself, Prongs."

"Yeah," James chuckled, getting up. "Come on. I want to see her."

Sirius sighed and stood up. He walked up the stairs towards their bedroom, with James following him. He opened the door and there Iris was, asleep on the bed, her body still rigid. And James, even though he was the strongest out of them, emotionally, he couldn't bear it either. Because of the expression on her face, it was like someone was torturing her in her mind.

Sirius leaned against the door frame and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from choking with tears. James went forward and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Hey, Idiot," James whispered, a smile in his voice, "I don't know exactly where your head is at the moment. Hey, are you in heaven?"

James heard Sirius clear his throat.

"Er – right. Sorry. Besides the point. Anyway – I want you to know that I'll be there when you wake up. And if you don't wake up, I'll kick your ass. Seriously, Ire. We need you back here, with us, where you belong. Not in the skies, in a white dress with a halo and a harp."

James heard Sirius chuckle lightly. Iris would never wear a white dress, except for her wedding day, and would never even think of touching the harp. She was more of a drum and guitar girl.

"Yeah, I know. That's how ridiculous the image is," James laughed. He bent down and swiftly kissed Iris' cheek, "get better soon, Iris, or else."

James got up and both him and Sirius walked back down the stairs. Sirius went into the polished wooden kitchen and took out to mugs, and poured some coffee into them. He gave one mug to James and was about to take a sip of his coffee when there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Sirius yelled, rather than getting up and walking to the door. James glanced once at Sirius and sighed, shaking his head. Sirius laughed quietly.

Remus came into the room, looking disturbed and holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Hey, Moony –"

"Have you seen this?" Remus demanded, throwing the newspaper down on to the black kitchen table. Sirius and James leaned in closer for a better look at what Remus was asking about.

Peter Pettigrew On Trial Tomorrow Due To An Accusation Of Being A Death Eater

"What?" James asked, looking up at Remus, his hazel eyes wide with shock. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, muttering, "this day couldn't get any worse."

"I'm going to go to Peter's house. Are you coming?" Remus asked, his blue eyes hard and cold with anger and betrayal. Sirius and James had never seen Remus like this – usually, he would be the calmn one who would look at the situation from every angle.

"Yeah," James said, buttoning up his grey coat. "Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at the stair case, which was leading to the room that Iris was in, "I don't know … what if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

James bit his lip. He took out his two way mirror and said, "we can keep one of them next to Iris, so that you can keep an eye on here there as well. Is that alright?"

Sirius nodded, "yeah, okay."

After setting up the mirrors, the three of them went downstairs so that they could disapparate to Peter's apartment. James and Remus looked determined and murderous while Sirius looked … well … he looked like this situation didn't matter to him at all.

They reached the broken down building that Peter lived in and rushed in. James reached put and banged on the door. They heard Peter squeak in terror and something heavy being moved.

"Don't push it, Peter," Remus said, "we're not afraid to break down your door."

When Peter didn't respond, Sirius sighed and said in a merely bored voice, "alhomora."

The door clicked open and Peter continued to place furniture in front of it, trying to hold them off. James sighed and gave one push with his shoulder and the door opened, throwing aside the furniture.

"James!" Peter wheezed, "Sirius! R – Remus!"

"What's this, Wormtail? What – is – this?" Remus held up the newspaper, almost shaking with anger, "you're a Death Eater? A fucking Voldemort supporter?"

"What? I – I d – don't know w – what you mean, R – Remus –"

"Save the acting, Peter, your name's in the newspaper," Sirius said in an exhausted voice. He went over to the window and leaned against it, glancing one into the mirror before putting it away in his pocket. Even though Sirius seemed to be the calmest out of all of them at the moment, he was still the scariest.

"I – I –"

"I'm going to ask you one question, Peter – just one question," James said, going forward. James was much taller than Peter, so he was more intimidating, "is this true?"

James' hazel eyes were boring a hole into Peter's skull and Peter found himself spilling all of his darkest secrets immediately because of the unique power that James' eyes held, "yes! It's t – true! I'm a coward, not like you three – I – I –"

Remus was staring at Peter with every sign of great dislike. James was shaking his head. Sirius sighed and looked out of the window, leaning his forehead against the glass like he was tired of life.

"You don't under – understand!" Peter sobbed, sinking to the floor.

"Then please, help us, Pettigrew," Remus said in a cold voice.

"I didn't become a D - Death Eater on p - purpose! I was – I was lonely! And miserable! Because – because –"

"Because what? You were yourself?" James asked with disgust.

"No!" Peter sobbed, "I was – I was in love with someone and – and –"

"Oh, _please_," Sirius said, finally looking away from the window, "save us from the 'oh – she – didn't – love – me – back – so – I – went – over – to – the – dark – side crap."

"I loved her for three years," Peter sobbed like a child.

"Is this about that mystery girl you were in love with back in seventh year," James asked mockingly. When Peter nodded, James laughed bitterly, "well, it's no surprise she didn't love you back."

"Did you join the dark side because she did?" Remus asked, his voice cold and dripping with hatred.

"No!"

"Who was it, anyway?" Remus asked.

"It was m – my b – best friend's wife –"

James gasped and almost yelled, "_Lily_?"

"N – no –"

"Iris?" Remus asked, his blue eyes revolted.

Peter gulped and nodded, "y – yes."

Sirius looked up from the window, his gray eyes immediately narrowing and becoming so terrifying that even James and Remus took a step away from him. Sirius took one step forward, his face carved with shock and disgust. Peter looked like a helpless criminal crying on the floor, as Sirius came forward, his gray eyes still the most frightening thing on the planet, "what?"

"I'm – I – I don't know how it happened, Sirius! And – and sh – she loved you and I didn't – didn't have any one and she always chose you –"

In one swift move, in a matter of a second, Sirius grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Peter squealed in terror as Sirius yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PIN THIS ON HER? HOW _DARE_ YOU?"

"Sirius, I – I –"

"You're trying to be the pathetic victim, saying that she didn't love you back? Well, surprise surprise, Peter! _No_ one loves you! Not me, not James, not Remus, not Lily, not your pathetic excuse of a mother, not anyone – and sure as hell not Iris," Sirius hissed and he shoved Peter away.

Peter collapsed on the floor as Sirius turned away and joined his best friends. Remus and James' eyes were a bit frightened as Sirius came and stood next to them. They had never seen their careless, cheerful and witty best friend so intimidating and serious.

"You know what, Peter?" Sirius snarled, "if there is anyone in this world who deserves Azkaban more than the entire population, it's you."

Remus nodded, "good bye, Peter."

Sirius and Remus walked out of the apartment. Peter remained sobbing on the floor and James was the only one left. He stared at Peter with dislike and said, "you brought this on yourself, Pete. Have a happy life in Azkaban."

***

Sirius took off his shirt before climbing into bed. Iris was still asleep right next to him, not looking peaceful like she should have. Her face was twisted with pain, like someone was torturing her in her mind. And Sirius couldn't bear to see that.

Only three hours were left. If she didn't wake up in one hundred and eighty minutes, then she was … gone.

James said that he should try and talk to her. To let her know that he was waiting for her to wake up. But Sirius couldn't because it reminded him of the last conversation he had with her, in which he yelled at her and told her that she was making him miserable.

Sirius took hold of her hand and held it against his cheek. He turned his face and kissed it once, before bringing it to his lips and whispering, "wake up."

When she didn't move, nor did her eyes flutter or open, Sirius felt his eyes water. This was why he couldn't talk to her. Because he couldn't bear to see her not respond.

"Please wake up," Sirius' entire body was shaking as he pressed his lips to the smooth skin on her hand.

There was no response.

* * *

Okay, guys. I know this is the happy sequel but that doesn't mean it's gonna be rainbows and flowers all the time. I mean, it can't be all HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY – there has to be some drama, some tragedy, SOME sadness.

Okay, so a lot of people have been asking if Iris is about to wake up. I'll give you this much. She wont DIE. But you never know if she'll wake up… *dark look* :P :P :P You'll just HAVE to wait and see.

THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG, WASN'T IT? :D Heehee.

**lessxthanxmaggie:** You know, I read all the reviews with JD. And when some one suggested that I should make Lily and James have twins, I didn't like the idea. But JD was a HUGE fan of it. And he talked me into it. At first, I was gonna make it only Harry, but then - I don't know - I just though it would be cute.

Plus, JD would have bitten my head off if I didn't. Ugggghhhh, he's so annoying.

**Mysterious: **Listen, Lily CAN understand James, at a deeper level. Iris, at a more shallowed level, you know? Like LIly and James have this deep connection. Iris and James just agree on most of the stuff that they come across, you know? They think alike, kind of. :D

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ! READ! READ!**

So a lot of you aren't happy with the Alex/Remus thing. Now, what I was thinking was that I could make Alex and Remus have a relationship, then they break up and Tonks comes into the picture.

But then Remus will still be behind all of them. Like when Harry, Gabrielle and Reah will be at Hogwarts, he'll be just a baby. And I was planning on having them carry on the Marauders or something like that, but any hoo.

So go on my profile and please vote:

- Life with Tonks

- Life with Alex

Nooowwww, Reviewwwws pleaseeee? You know you love me!


	13. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
- Aerosmith

"Lily!" James yelled as soon as he entered his home. Lily came out of the kitchen, a hand over her torso and a mug of tea in her hand. James went straight to her, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"James?" Lily asked, confused at his emotional state, "James, are you alright?"

James pulled away, "guess who was a Death Eater?" Lily raised an eye brow, her confused expression still intact. "Peter." Lily's jaw fell open. "And that's not even the best part. Guess who he was in love with." Lily was still getting over the shock of the first news. "Iris."

Lily gasped, "_what_?!"

"And he used that as an excuse to why he became a Death Eater," James said bitterly, "Peter – a Death Eater. Peter, Lily! I don't even – and Sirius – I – Remus – not –"

Lily grabbed hold of James' wrist and led him to the couch in the living room. It was clear that James felt betrayed and hurt by peter's actions. She sank down on the couch and pulled him down as well. James rested his head on her shoulder while Lily put her arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay," Lily kissed his hair.

"But _Peter_?" James asked in a thick voice, "In _love_ with _Iris_? Wasn't he always scared of her?"

"I know. He would always stutter when she was around. But maybe that was because he was nervous when she was around, wanting to impress her," Lily said, "how is she, anyway?"

James was quiet. Lily had no idea about Iris, about how there was a possibility that she might not ever break up. Both James and Sirius agreed that Lily didn't need that kind of news right now, with her pregnancy going on. Plus, her mood swings would just make it worse.

"She's fine," James lied, "a little shook up, though. Because of the attack. Not up to visitors much. Sirius is taking care of her."

Lily raised her eye brow. James would always talk in small sentences when he was nervous or when he was lying. But because James was so upset due to the entire Peter thing, she decided to let it go.

***

Remus and Alex were laughing as they walked down the road towards his apartment. It was so natural with her. There was no awkward feeling between the both of them, wondering if a certain piece of information about themselves should be held back or not.

"Wait – Remus, did you heard that?" Alex asked, as she stopped laughing after hearing the weird rustling noise in Remus' garden.

"What was I supposed to hear?" Remus asked, confused.

"That!" Alex hissed, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Alex –"

"THA –" But Alex couldn't even finish her word. There was a blinding red light and Remus and Alex both found themselves on the ground, and a high pitched laughter polluting the calm silence of the night.

"Has ickle Remus finally realized that he can't escape me?" Bellatrix whispered, her voice menacing even though she was acting it out like she was a baby. "Have you finally realized that you've got to pay for the crime you committed?"

"Crime?" Remus scoffed, "What crime? Oh! You mean killing Voldemort?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME FROM YOUR UNWORTHY LIPS? HOW DARE YOU, LUPIN? GOOD FOR NOTHING WEREWOLF!" Bellatrix spat at his feet. Alex got up from the ground and in a second, there was a flash of blue light and Bellatrix was knocked to the ground by the intensity of her blow.

"So, you mean the guy who killed him is not worthy of saying his victim's name?" Alex yelled.

"THE DARK LORD IS NO ONE'S VICTIM!" Bellatrix screamed, looking almost demented as she grabbed her hair in frustration and her eyes revealed all the anger and fury that was running through her veins.

"WAKE UP, BELLATRIX! Voldemort is dead! And he deserved it! And so do you," Alex said the last part sinisterly and screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. She ducked Alex's stunning spell and ran towards her wand, picking it up in the blink of an eye.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Remus yelled before Bellatrix could cast all her curses. Bellatrix's body curved and she missed the killing curse just by an inch. She cackled and began to duel with Remus and Alex.

"You _really_ think you can defeat His most trusted servant?" Bellatrix shrieked.

A blast of green light exploded from Alex's wand and hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest. Her gray eyes widened as she looked up at them, about to fall to the ground, finally paying her debt to society.

"Yes, I do," Alex smirked.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, the look of utter shock still etched on her handsome features. Remus was staring, wide eyed at Bellatrix. Then he turned to Alex and his expression softened. "Do you have _any_ idea how sexy that was?"

Alex grinned.

* * *

Hey gusy! So listen, a good majority of the people chose Life With Alex. YAY! Now I can have them carry on the Marauders or something like that. :P

Alright, so listen. Today, I met my friend Rida ( who, by the way, should get as much credit as I do for WTSGB, since she gives me like a quarter of my ideas! :P LOVE YOU, PANDORA!) and when I told her that I was making Harry have a twin in my story –

SHE SLAPPED ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? SHE ACTUALLY SMACKED ME!

And then I asked "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" And she's like, "HARRY CAN'T HAVE A TWIN! IT'S AGAINST NATURE!"

And she gave me this entire lecture on how Harry HAS to be an only child and then I went to JD, who told me that Rida is an idiot and that I should make them have twins.

Rida says I shouldn't.

JD says I should.

I DON'T KNOW WHO I SHOULD LISTEN TO!

So can you help me out? Should I make them have twins or not? Should I listen to **JD or RIDA?**

Cause Rida's got a point. I mean, how can Harry have a twin without changing his personality COMPLETELY? And on top of that, how can the Next Generation Of Marauders consist of TWO Prongslets? But that'sbeside teh point! I don't know what to do!

So you tell me .... JD or Rida? OR to put it in simpler words, Twins or no twins?

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter is probably going to be Sirius/Iris. So YEAH. I give up. *sigh* Yes, she does wake up. :D WOOHOO!**


	14. Sink Or Swim

Caught in the middle of a crossfire  
Lost my balance on a high wire  
Trying to figure out what to do  
Pushed to the edge of my reason  
Everywhere around me it's treason  
I don't want to do that to you

-Tyrone Wells

Three …

If she didn't wake up now, Sirius knew that there would only be one in a million chance of her waking up. And if she didn't wake up, then Sirius really didn't know what the point of killing Voldemort and their entire history, their love, their marriage … what was the point if she was going to die so soon?

Two …

"Please wake up," Sirius whispered but he knew it was over. She was not going to wake up. Iris Hewson Black, the fantastic Healer, the love of his life, his _wife_ … was gone. How could he bear that?

One.

Sirius took a shuddering gasp of air. Time was up. The two days were gone and Iris Hewson, was never going to wake up, even though her heart was still beating inside her chest. She would be a vegetable and so would Sirius, in a way.

Sirius couldn't bear to look at her face. Her tortured face which was supposed to be peaceful. Her body was still rigid and as stiff as a board. He couldn't take it in. How was he supposed to live now when the object that his life revolved around was gone?

Sirius got up from the bed, and stumbled over to the dressing room, half blinded by his tears. He slammed the door and crouched down towards the floor, silent sobs ripping from his chest. He felt so empty, like the good and warm feeling he had nursed for three years had been snatched away from him.

Sirius leaned against the wall, trying to breathe even though his heart begged him not to. He was tired of the ugliness of the world, how someone he loved – and this case, someone he loved _insanely_ – _had_ to die. Just simply had to.

"Sirius?"

Great. Now his mind was also playing tricks on him by imitating Ir – _her_ voice. What was next? Hallucinations?

"Sirius!?"

Sirius' head snapped up. That was definitely not in his head.

"SIRIUS?!"

The voice was coming closer. Sirius held his breath. No … God had never given him second chances before, why would he now? But if there was a chance, then Sirius would probably get a heart attack out of relief.

The door opened suddenly, making Sirius jump. And there she was. Her eyes swollen, her voice throaty, her face pale and her hair a mess. And still looking like the most beautiful girl in the world, because that was what she was to Sirius.

Sirius felt himself go weak as the relief overtook him. It was so overwhelming that he found tears welling up in his eyes. Iris dropped down to her knees as he let a rip once again. Sirius' arms snaked themselves around her waist, pulling her so close that it was a miracle she was able to breathe. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his hair, whispering words of comfort.

"It's okay," Iris whispered, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You didn't – you didn't wake up," Sirius managed to choke out.

"I did in the end," Iris said in an exhausted voice. She pulled him closer and leaned against the wall, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes. Sirius looked up at her and pulled himself up so that they were on the same level. He curved a hand around her neck and pulled her lips to his.

When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers, taking shuddering gasps of air, "you have … _no_ idea how scared I was."

Iris made an apologetic face. Sirius pulled himself up and placed himself next to her, pressing his back to the wall so that Iris and him were shoulder to shoulder. He slipped his fingers into hers and picked up her hand, only to plant a kiss on her palm.

"Do you know what I was scared of?" Sirius asked, his gray eyes melting her chocolate orbs.

"What?" Iris gasped.

Sirius came forward and planted a light kiss on her jaw, and continued all the way up till her ear, "that I would never be able to do this again." He bit her earlobe very gently, "or this." He turned her head towards him and pressed his lips very softly to hers, "or this."

Sirius pulled back and draped an arm around her shoulders, as she snuggled into his side, a serene smile on her face. "And that I would never be able to tell you how much I love you." Sirius slid a finger under her chin and tilted it up, "and that I am ready to give you whatever you want."

Iris' breath hitched in her throat. Sirius leaned his head against hers and whispered, "I am … _terrified_ at the thought of children. I don't know what a father is supposed to be like, seeing as all mine did was drink and abuse me."

"But when I think of raising them with you … I'm not as scared. Because I've come to the conclusion that when I'm with you, I can do anything. And for you, I can do anything. Me? I'll follow you to the end of the world."

When Sirius finished, Iris was having difficulty breathing. She was so transfixed by how he made her feel. So wanted, like the only woman in the world. And he agreed. He would have a kid with her, something that had become an obsession for her over the past few days.

"So you'll have a baby with me?" Iris asked, raising her eye brow.

Sirius smiled. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only one in the morning. He looked back up at her and grinned. He leaned in closer and whispered, "want to make a baby right now?"

Iris rolled her eyes at his attempt (even though it wasn't really an attempt, since it came naturally to him) to be sexy. Sirius grinned and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her on top of him and crushing her lips with his.

* * *

Hey guys!

Alright, so listen, I have NO IDEA what I should do with the twins/no twins thing. I mean, it's obvious that 60% wants twins. BUT BUT BUT It doesn't seem RIGHT, now that I think about it. Honestly, it doesn't!

So I came to this decision. What if Lily and James have Harry and then a girl later on? That way, every one is happy! Huh? HUH? :D

IRIS WOKE UP! YAHOOOO! And they agreed on having kids! So let's see what comes next – heehee.

Let me know what you think about the entire twins thing.

**BTW, NO _NO NO_! Sirius and Iris can NOT have twins! I'm sorry, but they just can't!**


	15. Mistakes Change People's Lives

Freedom has a scent, like the top of a new born baby's head  
The songs are in your eyes, I see them when you smile  
I've seen enough, I'm not giving up on a mircale drug

Two weeks Later:

"So … what exactly are we doing today?" Lily asked as she sat down on the wheel chair in St. Mungos. James began to steer her to where ever Iris was taking them. Iris let out a chuckle and explained.

"We are going to do an ultra sound today," Iris said happily, pulling her black bangs into a pony tail. To James and Lily, Iris looked so weird in the white coat and how everyone greeted her with respect and admiration. And how everyone called her "Healer Hewson" and not Iris, or Ire or even Idiot.

"That doesn't sound very trust worthy," James said, a hint of fear in his voice as he steered Lily into one of the hospital rooms.

"Trust me, it'll get us a better picture of the babies so that we can determine if they're still healthy. It's muggle technology, but believe me, it's really safe. If I wasn't a hundred percent sure, I wouldn't make Lily have it," Iris said, opening the door. She helped Lily onto the bed, who was extra snappy today and yelled at Iris, saying that she could manage lying down on the bed herself.

James bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Iris rolled her eyes at Lily's constant snapping. She sighed and said, "Lily, I'm going to need you to co – operate with me. And by that, I mean – _quit snapping at me_!"

Lily's green eyes were wide as she looked at Iris. She was the first person to snap back at Lily ever since they found out she was pregnant. James was looking at Iris, with an expression of shock and admiration.

"Are we clear?" Iris asked, her voice low but still confident. And for the first time, James and Lily saw the Iris Black that everyone admired and was afraid of. Now they understood why everyone was so afraid of her back at Hogwarts.

"Jeez, Iris," James chuckled, "that was scary."

Iris smiled and turned towards Lily, "lie down." Lily obeyed and Iris lifted her shirt, exposing the skin of her swollen torso. She spread a kind of gel on it and began to press some buttons on a very large machine, with a screen.

"Alright, here we go," Iris said in her calm, Healer voice.

"This thing doesn't look very pretty, Iris," James said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, James. This ultra sound is a lot more accurate than wizard means of getting to know if the baby – or well, babies in this case – are okay," Iris said, not looking away from the screen. She started rubbing circles on Lily's stomach with a device.

Iris' expression changed in a second. It went from calm to confused. She punched in a few more keys and then said, "I don't understand."

"What?" James asked, panicking, "what is it?"

Iris looked worried as she turned to him, "there's only one heart beat here."

"What?" Lily asked, her green eyes flashing with worry and fear.

"There's no sign of any twins," Iris said, "there's just one baby."

Lily and James looked at each other, horrorstruck. Iris' jaw clenched and she strode over to the door. She threw it open and yelled, her Irish accent making her threat even scarier, "ANDERSON! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE _RIGHT NOW_!

Iris smacked her forehead with irritation as the tall and broad man came into the room, looking terrified. Iris looked like she would have loved to kill him, "Anderson, tell me. Is there a bigger idiot than you on this planet?"

Anderson seemed confused by her question, "um …"

"Well, I would assume that anyone who can't see the difference between 'Potters' and "Trotters' is an idiot!" Iris yelled, "you mixed up their results! It was the TROTTERS that had twins!"

Anderson looked ready to wet his pants, "I – I'm sorry –"

"Sorry is not enough, Anderson," Iris said in a calm, but deadly voice, "you really hurt those people. And they are my best friends," Iris said, gesturing towards Lily and James.

"Iris, it's okay," Lily said, her voice shaking.

"No it's not!" Iris and James yelled at the same time.

Lily looked at James' pained expression, which showed loss and put her hand on his arm, "hey – hey, James – look at me – look – hey, it's okay. We still have one baby, right?"

"You better hope to God I don't rip your head off," Iris said, "Go!"

Anderson looked immensely glad to leave the room as he ran out. Iris sighed and shook her head, "I'm so sorry, guys. I would have done the test myself but I was really – um – busy that day." Iris felt a pang of guilt when she lied to her best friend. The truth was that she had been knocked out by Bellatrix.

"Don't you go and take the blame for it," James said, punching Iris' shoulder very lightly.

Iris smiled and walked over to the ultra sound, "well, here's the good news. The baby is completely healthy and his growth is perfect. And …" Iris pointed at the screen, "there your baby is."

It was like a magical moment when Lily looked at that screen and saw the outline of her child, who was sharing her body. And she had never felt this much love for anything in the entire world.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Iris asked, looking at a chart. She closed it, smiling and her eyes twinkling.

"No," Lily said.

"Not right now," James grinned, "we'll see when he comes out."

* * *

Sorry to all the people who wanted twins. It's just that the entire Harry then girl later was what everyone liked most. Any way, sorry, guys. I just couldn't bear to kill one of their kids off so I made it a mistake. Anyway, this is EBYT NOT Dancing Barefoot.

Which I should be updating. =P

BUT WHO WANTS TO READ SAD STUFF?:( But I'll update it soon as well. =(

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had guitar classes and then debates and then family drama at home – so sorry!

**By the way, Lovetowrite12345 wrote a really good story which has Iris in it. It's an SB/OC and L/J. It's called Drifting Away and you should TOTALLY check it out cause it's really good. It's in my favourites.**


	16. Tangled Up In You

The dawn is breaking, a light shining through  
You're barely awake yet  
And I'm tangled up in you  
-Howie Day

"James!"

"Hmm?" James asked, half asleep seeing as Lily was shaking him at FIVE in the morning.

"James!"

"Mhm … yes?" James asked, grabbing a pillow and shielding his face as Lily pulled back the curtains. It was only sunrise and the entire room was painted with an orange glow that reminded Lily of the first sunrise she had experience with James.

"I'm craving McDonalds!"

"_McDonalds_? What the fuck is _McDonalds_? Is that a farm?"

"NO! I can't believe you're my husband!" Lily said in a horrified voice and she sat down next to James. James propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Lily, his hazel eyes only half open. "McDonalds is the BEST fast food chain ever! Seriously! It's better than the Witch's Waffles."

James yawned widely, "couldn't you pick a more convenient time, Lily? I mean, it's five in the morning!"

"McDonalds has a twenty four hour drive through! JAMES, I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME THERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled as James made to go back to sleep. James looked scared as he got up from the bed, his hazel eyes wide.

"Alright, Lily, I'll take you, just one second," James stuttered as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

"RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Lily, you're scaring me."

"Good. I'm about to explode, James!"

"AAAAA!" James yelled, running into the bathroom, covering for life. Lily chuckled and pulled on her shoes. She was already dressed because she knew all along that she was going to win. She always did.

***

Remus propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Alex, who was sleeping peacefully next to him, the white silk sheets covering her bare body. It surprise Remus, seeing as how petite and small Alex was, the way she made love was full of passion.

Her black hair that was growing longer covered her face and her lips were slightly parted as she slept. Remus chuckled as she turned over restlessly and buried her face in his neck, mumbling something he couldn't understand. The rays of the sun were falling on her fairly pale skin, making it look like diamonds.

Remus looked at his watch and saw that he had only two minutes before he had to get to work. He panicked and rushed to the dressing room, grabbing as pair of jeans and a shirt. He pulled them on hastily, getting all of his buttons wrong. He ran a hand through his sandy hair and rushed to the sleeping beauty on his bed.

He scribbled a note to her and quickly pressed his lips to her forehead. Alex suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled her down, mumbling, "stay, Remus."

"I can't," Remus chuckled, pulling back.

"No! STAY!" Alex giggled in her sleep.

"You sound like you're drunk," Remus chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple.

"If I tell you I'm drunk, will you stay?" Alex asked, her violet eyes finally opening and smiling up at him like no other eyes in the world could. Remus smiled back and stroked her cheek bone.

"I wish I could. Believe me. And after last night, I don't think I want to be anywhere but in this bed," Remus grinned. Alex blushed crimson and slapped his arm playfully.

"See you," Remus laughed and left the house.

***

"Hey," Sirius said as he entered his house and saw Iris sitting on the couch. She was reading the news paper, her hair dripping wet and wearing an oversized white shirt with Ireland's flag on it and her black pajama.

She looked up at him and smiled. Sirius came forward and after lightly pressing his lips to hers, he asked, "ready to check?"

"Yeah," Iris sighed. They walked up the stairs, towards the bathroom so that Iris could once again, take a pregnancy test. They had tried three times, and it had been negative. Sirius hoped it wasn't this time for two reasons.

One, Iris would get really upset every time it turned out to be negative.

Two, he actually _wanted_ kids now. It wasn't because Iris wanted it, but he actually wanted to have a child.

Iris went into the bathroom and closed the door. Sirius leaned against the door and waited, his stomach clenching and unclenching. He didn't just want it to be positive this time, he _needed_ it … and so did Iris …

"Iris?" Sirius asked after two minutes of an anxious silence. He could almost hear her fast heartbeat as she walked over to the table and picked up the test. Sirius heard her sit down on one of the bathroom chairs and a few minutes later, he heard her crying.

Sirius heart fell down to his feet as he heard her tears, "Iris? I'm coming in, alright?"

Sirius opened the door and saw that she was on the chair, her face in her hands and her entire body shaking. Sirius crouched down so that he was slightly below her and said, "hey, it's okay. We can try again, it doesn't matter."

Iris let him see her face and Sirius was shocked to see her smiling – and a smile that Sirius had never seen before. It was so … unlike Iris. It was a side of her he had never seen. A softer, more vulnerable sign. She gave a watery chuckle and said, "no, you idiot."

Sirius looked confused so she held out the test, "it's positive."

* * *

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! **

Listen guys, Sirius and Iris CAN'T have twins FULL STOP. No way, it just doesn't seem right. They're not that kind of couple. I mean, the only thing I can imagine them with is a little girl. At first, I was thinking of not giving them children at ALL.

xox - shopaholic - xox : Wow, you play the drums? That's really cool!

ReahEveBlack: Aw, sorry I didn't make them have twins. It's just that the Harry - then -sister - idea seems more realistic, I guess?

**I have uploaded a companion piece to WTSGB, it's called "Every Beauty Needs To Go Out With An Idiot". Please go and check it out and leave a reviewwww!**

**:)**


	17. Clashing

You're just too good to be true  
Can't keep my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
- Muse

"Brrr, it's so cold," Iris groaned as she pulled her black coat around her body even tighter. It was a cold January morning, and snow was making it's way to the already white ground. Remus, Alex, Iris, Sirius, James and Lily were all taking a walk in the park, after a pretty heavy Sunday Dinner, courtesy of Alex who was the best cook out of all of them.

"Then why the hell did you drag us out of our warm cocoon?" Sirius asked, in an irritated voice.

"You're the last one who should be complaining. You need to lose weight," Iris said, taking a sip of her take away coffee. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. Iris laughed, "Okay, fine. You don't."

"Iris …" Remus said in a mischievous voice. Iris turned to face him and …

SPLAT! A snow ball came flying at her face and made her wet. Iris stood there, shocked with her mouth wide open as everyone burst out laughing. While Remus laughed his head off, Iris grabbed a snow ball and threw it straight at his face.

Everyone started laughing even more. It was so much fun, even though they were adults, it was fun to act like kids. Like they did when they were seventeen.

A snowball fight broke out and they kept on throwing balls at eachother, avoiding Lily, who was currently in a really bad mood and was sipping her tea quietly by the side.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW, HEWSON!" James yelled, grabbing Iris around the waist and lifting her of the ground and spinning her in circles until she was dizzy. Iris was laughing like crazy, her four year old giggles filling the air, making Sirius smile.

"JAMES!" Iris yelled over all her laughter.

"AND YOU, STARK, ARE NEXT!" James said, dropping Iris and running towards Alex who began to walk away from him as fast as she could. James ran faster and collided with Alex, knocking her to the ground.

"JAMES! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Alex laughed.

"And I can't see!" James yelled, for his face was covered in snow. When he wiped it off, he looked straight at Alex and grinned, "hello."

"Hello."

"How do you do?"

"I would not be suffocating if you got off me."

"Oh."

"GET OFF ME!" Alex yelled, laughing at the same time. All of them, except for Lily burst out laughing. James chuckled and got up from the ground. He held out his hand and helped Alex up until –

SPLAT!

A snow ball collided with the back of his head. James shivered with the cold and wetness of the ice and turned around to see who had thrown it. Sirius was standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ah, so it is you, Black?" James asked, trying to sound heroic.

Another snow ball came flying at James and he staggered back with shock, "BLACK, MAY YOU PERISH FOREVER!"

"That … doesn't really make sense, Prongs," Remus chuckled.

James threw three snowballs at Sirius, with only hitting him directly over his heart. Sirius grinned and threw another snow ball. James ducked and missed it, so the snowball went straight to Lily and –

SPLAT.

The snow began to slide off Lily's face which was an angry mask as she looked at Sirius, who was trying not to laugh. He pressed his knuckles to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Lily looked read to murder him as she strode forward and slapped him straight across the face.

The atmosphere changed dramatically with Lily's action. Sirius took a step away from her, his gray eyes wide with shock. Alex was wearing a careful poker face while Remus and James were openly gaping.

It was Iris who broke the shocked silence.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Lily?!" Iris yelled, her voice immediately taking on that confident and low voice that made her Irish accent stand out and her threat or whatever even scarier, "it was just a fucking snow ball!"

"Well, in case you haven't –"

"You know, I'll take your shit and your stupid I'm – pregnant – so – back – off crap but I won't stand by and let you just hurt whoever you want to, **least** of all my _husband_," Iris' brown eyes were narrowed and scary and intimidating to the point that it was terrifying.

"Ladies! Ladies! No need to fight over me!" Sirius said in a jokey voice, trying to break the tension.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily snapped.

"Don't you go talking to him like that, you have no right to," Iris hissed, "if I ever spoke to James like that, you would rip my head off!"

"Because –"

"Because what, Lily?" Iris asked in a sharp voice, "James never threw a _snowball_ at my head?"

The way Iris said it, it made Lily feel stupid. And she realized that Iris actually did have a point. She was going a bit out of order and the pregnancy excuse could only hold so much.

"_God_, grow up, Lily," Iris rolled her eyes before disapparating.

Lily turned away from everyone and began to walk back down the path. When she was round the corner, Remus whistled, "woah. That's never happened before."

"You okay, mate?" James asked Sirius, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, "my cheek hurts, but whatever. I better go and calm Iris down."

"Yeah, I should go to Lily," James said.

"Thanks for dinner, Alex," Sirius grinned at her.

"No problem," Alex smiled back.

Sirius and James both disapparated with a crack.

* * *

Haha, come on! SOME ONE had to snap back at her at some point! And I was reading WTSGB, and I realized that iris and Lily NEVER had a fight which is a bit unrealistic. PLUS – they're both pregnant, but Lily doesn't know that yet. =P

Anyway, at least Lily knows now how annoying she's being. And for Iris, who doesn't take crap from anyone, slapping her husband was DEFINITELY the last straw. :P

HEYYY! By the way, JD FINALLY got an FF account! He's soooooo full of himself. His penname is ImTooSexyForThisSite. I mean, what the hell?

Anyhoo.

WOAH – TWO PREGNANT WOMEN ARE SCARY!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**And if you have the time, please go and check out Every Beauty Needs To Go Out With An Idiot - the companion story to WTSGB!!!**


	18. Overcome

I'm a little bit wiser, I'm a little bit sadder  
I'm a little bit less, you might have guessed  
But if you could be staying  
Tell me now darlin', I think I'm fading  
I swear I'll never betray your love for a lie  
-Better Than Ezra

Iris was sitting in her black leather chair in her office at St. Mungos looking for one of her Healer books. To calm herself down, she would work. Work like crazy just so she could escape life. She needed to escape life so that she could forget about the horrendous fight with her very best friend over the stupidest thing on the planet.

She flipped through her books and got seriously annoyed when a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. She decided to yell at whoever had disturbed her. She was pretty sure it was Anderson, her ass of an assistant.

The first thing she saw when she looked up was a pair of green eyes. Iris blinked. Lily was the last person she had expected to see.

"You were right," Lily sighed, "I was becoming unbearable."

Iris blinked again and then smiled weakly, "maybe Sirius deserved that slap."

Lily smiled, "I'm sorry, Ire."

"I'm sorry, too, Lil," Iris smiled and leaned forward and squeezed Lily's hand. It was a golden moment of their everlasting friendship. Both of them NEVER gave in and being as stubborn as they were, never admitted that they were wrong.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Iris asked, her chocolate eyes twinkling.

"You can tell me anything," Lily said.

Iris leaned forward and whispered, "you're not the only one expecting any more."

Lily looked confused before understanding. Her jaw dropped and her hand flew up to her mouth, which had taken the shape of an 'O'. "Oh! OH! _Iris_!"

Iris chuckled.

"You're pregnant?" Lily asked joyfully.

"Two weeks, three days," Iris said softly. Every time she spoke of her unborn child, something opened up inside her and her voice, expression, nature – all of it would change. She would become a mother.

"Oh, my – Oh – Sirius is going to be a DAD?!" Lily burst out laughing at the thought. Iris smiled but didn't laugh. She knew that Sirius would make one hell of an excellent father.

***

James walked up the stairs, towards his room and called, "Lily?"

"YES?!"

"Never mind …"

"WHAT IS IT, JAMES?!" Lily yelled, annoyed because of her mood swing. James jumped – actually jumped with fright – when she came out of the room.

"WHAT?!"

"N – Nothing, dear," James stuttered, "Just wanted to know if –"

"You want your head ripped off?"

That distracted James, "since when do you speak in Ire Language?"

"ARRRGGGHHH! James! NO TIME NO TIME NO TIME FOR STUPID TALK!" Lily yelled, "I WANT CHOCOLATE PUDDING!"

"Sweetheart, I would take you, but –"

"But what?! Huh? HUH?"

"Nothing! Even if it's three in the morning, I'll bet a shop is open," James said sarcastically.

Lily pouted, "I want pudding."

"Lily! Don't make that face, PLEASE!" James groaned as Lily widen her green eyes and stuck out her pink, fluffy lips, making her face all blotchy that James simply felt _compelled_ to give her everything in the world.

"I hate you, Lil."

"You can't say that to a pregnant woman, James. Especially the one that is carrying your child."

"Oh shut up."

***

Sirius got up late on Sunday, seeing as it was the only day he and Iris both had off. Shuffling down to the kitchen, he prepared two cups of coffee. He took them up again, towards the former guest room which was now being converted into a baby's room.

Sirius entered and there Iris was. She was wearing her oversized white, Ireland T – shirt and her pajamas. Her black hair were tied up in a pony tail, her dark frames resting on her eyes as she looked up at the purple wall.

Sirius handed her a cup of coffee and snaked his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek to her neck as he too, looked up at the purple wall.

Sirius laughed, "Purple? Iris, what if it's a boy."

"It's a girl, I know it."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"No, I just know it's a girl," Iris turned towards his and smiled, her entire face illuminating. Sirius had never seen her like this. So bright, so happy, so …_ motherly_.

"Alright. Let's say it's a girl –"

"Which it is."

"Saying it's a girl – Iris, she's a child! Not a teenager! PURPLE?"

"Sirius, no daughter of mine will have a pink room, pink clothes or pink toys – ew," Iris shuddered.

"So you're going to raise her to be all Michael Jackson and AC/DC?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Iris grinned, "Exactly."

"You're retarded, Iris," Sirius shook his head, chuckling.

"Have you thought of any names?" Iris asked, smiling as she looked up at the purple/magenta wall.

"Hmm. Well, if it's a girl – Reah."

"Reah …?"

"Middle name? You pick."

Iris thought about it for a second. Reah Lily Black? Nope. That did not sound right. What about her mother? The beautiful Eve Hewson?

"Reah Eve Black," Iris said with a final tone in her voice.

She could feel a corner of Sirius' mouth pull up in a smile. "And if it's a boy?"

"Chuck."

"What?"

"Chuck. Or James. Or BONO! OH MY GOD – YES! _BONO_!"

"WHAT?! No! Bono?! Jeez, Iris – I'm not going to let your music obsession ruin his life," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Iris smacked his arm, personally offended, "Then Paul."

"IRIS! I AM NOT NAMING MY CHILD BONO OR PAUL! OR CHUCK!"

"Demetri?"

"That's a sissy name."

"Sirius is a sissy name."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Sirius is a hot name. Admit it! You know you want to," Sirius waggled his eye brows at Iris. Iris chuckled and leaned into him more. He still had his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'll rest my case with three words," Sirius said, "Bono James Black?" Iris made a face at the sound of the name. Sirius chuckled and said, "Exactly."

***

"Remus? Is that you?" Alex's voice came from the living room. Remus took off his black coat, eager to get into the living room and spend time with the woman he was sure he was falling in love with. He was thinking about telling her tonight.

"Yeah," Remus said, as he made his way to the room she was in. When he entered, he saw Alex sitting on one of the armchairs beside the fire. She was chewing her lip, looking anxious.

Remus stiffened. He went forward and sat down on the table so that he was directly opposite to her, "Alex, are you OK?"

Alex breathed deeply, "I was unwell today."

"What? How unwell? Do you need to see a Healer? I can call Iris over –"

"I was sick," Alex continued, "I threw up. Multiple times."

Remus' eyes narrowed.

Alex sighed and took out something that was wrapped in tissue paper. Remus took one look at it and stiffened up. Alex sighed again and said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hey, every one. So I'm back.

Every thing is better now and I know that I should be on my knees, apologizing but ... I mean, I just could NOT find the energy to update. I really miss ... well. I shouldn't be going on and on about my problems.

I'll try to update, I promise. I'm sorry that I can't do daily updates any more.

**P. S: **I posted this story on fictionpress. It's called Livin' On The Edge, and it was just my way to escape the messed up problems of my life. And I'm sorry, I know, I know I should have update this, but I just couldn't make myself write it. EVery time I did, it would become all sad and depressed and now that I'm better, I wrote it.

So if you wanna check out Livin' On The Edge, my name is ripandtear on fictionpress. :


	19. Trembling Blue Stars

Although there is now hope, embers of sadness still glow.  
Something hasn't quite flown.  
But I know you're there to catch me now.  
All eternal things, the moon, the sea, the turning leaves,  
speak to something within.  
And you, ease the longing too.  
My reason. My sunlight. My lifeline.  
-Trembling Blue Stars

Remus' head was spinning. He saw multiple Alexes, all wearing the same agitated expression which reminded him clearly that he had, _again_, gotten a girl pregnant.

Sirius was going to_ love_ this one.

Remus exhaled and got up. He sank down to the arm of the chair and pulled Alex towards him. She buried her face in his chest, and tried to take deep breaths. One thing Remus always admired about Alex was the fact that she almost never cried.

"What do you want us to do?" Remus asked. This time, he was going to do it right. This time he was going to stick with the woman he loved and do whatever she wanted him to do.

"Us?" Alex asked, pulling away with delight written all over her face, "you're not running away from me?"

"The amount of faith you have in me _astounds_ me."

"Come on, you know what I mean," Alex grinned half heartedly.

Remus smiled and leaned forward towards her, "No. I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to leave because I know this child deserves more than a father who can't face his fears. And I'm sure as hell not leaving you, even if you beg me to."

Alex smiled, her violet eyes glimmering. Remus looked at her steadily and she realized that he was going to say something important. Remus took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Alex."

Alex grinned, "I love you, too, Werewolf."

Remus grinned back at her before kissing her full on the mouth. Another thing he loved about Alex was how she would always casually remind him of his condition, but at the same time, remind him how she was fully aware of it and how it didn't matter to her.

Remus pulled away and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Alex leaned back into the couch and sighed, "No abortion."

"_No – _No_ way_."

"And –"

"Alex, what do you _want_ to do? These are your options? What do you _feel_ like doing?" Remus asked, his blue eyes burning.

Alex closed her eyes and thought about it. She whispered, "I want to keep this baby."

Remus pinched the bridge between his eyebrows and whispered, "then that's what we're going to do."

"Seriously?"

"Do we have another choice? I don't want to give it up for adoption and I sure as hell don't want to get it aborted. And plus, if you want to have this baby, then … that's what I'm going to do, Al."

***

Iris was rolling around on her bed, clutching her stomach, groaning with pain. She didn't understand why it was hurting so much. She had never experienced this kind of pain before.

Iris could feel cold sweat on her forehead, the same time she was shivering. Her breaths were coming in short, raspy gasps as she decided that maybe walking around would help.

But as she got to her feet, pain sliced through her like a blade. She couldn't move as she screamed with agony.

"Iris?" Sirius asked, coming in from the dressing room. He was shirtless, looking worried and when he saw the blood on their white sheets, his face became a mask of pain, worry, concern, shock, hurt … Iris couldn't even name all the emotions that were on his face as he rushed forward and swopped her up, running out of the house to get het to St. Mungo's as quick as humanly possible.

Iris knew what was happening. She was holding herself together, with tears running down her pale cheeks as she realized that her dreams had once again been shattered.

She had lost her child.

* * *

:(

Sorry. I had to do this. But things will get better, I promise!

And by the way guys, I just really want to thank you for all your love and the reviews ... they really help. And I'm not just saying that. Really. When things are going wrong, it's nice to see that there are some people out there who appreciate me.

I'll try as hard as I can to update within this week.

And if you want to, check out my story on Fiction Press. It's called **Livin' On The Edge** and it's like written by ten people. The story is like a life saver, I swear to God. Any way, I'm **RipandTear** on fp. I'll put the link in my profile.

Anyway, bye guys! I'll try to make sure that you hear more from me during this week. :)


	20. Sorry

Oh. My. God.

You guys hate me, don't you?

I'M SORRY! I seriously – I can't even EXPLAIN how fucked up my life has been lately. It's like, not even a joke. I just didn't know what to do and I couldn't come up with any ideas for EBYT because I was thinking about all my issues most of the time.

The thing is, after the search party or whatever rescued Amile – well … let's just say they did some pretty disgustingly terrible things to him and he's gone all quiet and he's stuck inside his head most of the time. He doesn't let any one touch him any more except for JD. All he's done for the past four months is sit in his room or come to school like twice a month.

Most of them time, he doesn't even want to see me, so yeah, that's a bummer. :(

And on top of that, JD just … COMPLETELY CHANGED OUR FRIENDSHIP! I MEAN, COME ON! That was the one thing I was hanging on to!

Ugggghhhhh.

Okay so here's the deal:

**I am so so SO sorry but I have dropped Every Breath You Take. Maybe I'll write it again once I've recovered but until then, please don't expect updates from me.**

**I know, I suck.**

**If any one wants to take over EBYT they're welcome to.**

**I'm so sorry, guys.**

**Really.**

**I just can't deal with losing both my best friends. EBYT is no longer the escape that it once used to be. I'm not exactly the same person any more, and most of my stories will probably end in tragedy.**

**=(**

**I'm REAAAALLLLLYYYY sorry though. I wish there was a way for me to SHOW you how much support all of you have given me. Seriously. Every time I feel low, I just read your reviews and I actually feel better.**

**Right now, Amile hates me, JD hates me … well, I don't really know about JD's feelings any more so I DON'T KNOW! So it's really nice to know that someone out there cares.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**UGH I SOUND LIKE A PARROT!**

**-Sherry.**


	21. Dead And Gone

She sat as still as a statue in the car, the wind blowing in her face, trying to make her forget the tragedy that had carved itself into her life. But nothing could make her forget the events that took place in the last twenty four hours.

Sirius sat next to her, driving fast, letting out all his sorrow and frustration. Iris could hear the sound of his silent weeping but she herself could not cry. Her grief was beyond tears.

They pulled up in front of their home, which was no longer the haven that it once was. That … unborn child had changed everything. And with it, it took every ounce of happiness that this house had ever experienced.

Sirius got out of the car and then helped Iris out. She was still sore, pale, looking like a broken piece of porcelain. Before carrying her inside, he bent down and embraced her in a way that would have blown Iris' mind away, had she not been so depressed.

Iris did not hug him back. Her arms were hanging limply at her side and her face showed no expression. Sirius wanted to rip his hair out because he needed reassurance and she wasn't giving it. He knew it was selfish of him, but he _needed_ it.

Iris brushed Sirius off and limped towards the house. She went inside and straight up to their bedroom. She went and fell on her bed, weak, pale, _childless_.

She curled up in a small, tight ball, hugging herself to give her a false sense of security. But nothing could bring her the peace that that baby had brought her. She would never be the same again and she knew it.

She heard Sirius come in the room and close the lights before getting into bed, next to her. It was a minute before Sirius sighed and whispered, "Please talk to me."

Iris closed her eyes, as to not let the tears fall.

"Please?" Sirius' voice cracked with the intensity of his request. "_Please_?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, her back pressed up against his chest, his arms tight around her waist and his face buried in her shoulder. He wept silently, with the loss of his child while Iris remained there, like a statue, unmoved.

***

"James, what happened?" Lily asked, frantically heaving herself off the sofa to make room for James. James sunk down onto the couch, looking pale and shocked and also, in a way, relieved.

"James?" Lily asked again.

"She lost the baby," James said, in a voice just above a whisper.

Grief and sorrow and misery hit Lily like a wrecking ball. She had known how important that child was to Iris and the thought of having her lose it was painful. Painful enough to give a very weak Lily the energy to go and meet her.

"I have to go meet her," Lily stood up.

"Don't be stupid, Lily," James sighed, "You can't go meet her."

"She's my bestfriend! I have to!"

"Lily! She just lost her child!"

"So?"

"And you're still perfectly pregnant and healthy!"

The sense of what James was saying sunk into Lily's skin and made her even more miserable than before. She knew that Iris and her would have a very restricted friendship now because of this entire mess.

***

Remus used his key to Sirius and Iris' house to get inside because no one was answering the door at ten in the morning. It had been three days since they had lost their child but it was like they had vanished off from the face of the Earth. Both of them hadn't been seen in these past few days.

"Sirius? Iris?"

"I'm here," Sirius' voice came. Remus followed the voice and ended up in the living room. Sirius was on his arm chair next to the fireplace, a bottle of Fire whiskey in his hand.

Remus was shocked, "A little early to be drinking, don't you think?"

Sirius threw him an exasperated look.

"Sirius …"

"Remus. I don't feel like talking."

"I think you need a hug."

"Go away, Remus."

"Come on, Padfoot –"

"I SAID GO AWAY, REMUS!" Sirius yelled suddenly, his face flushed with anger. Remus' playfulness evaporated and he stared at Sirius, seeing a stranger rather than his long term best friend, "I DON'T NEED A HUG! I NEED MY WIFE TO GET OUT OF THIS DEPRESSION AND FUCKING TELL ME SHE'S OKAY! I NEED HER TO BE IRIS AGAIN SO THAT I CAN BE SIRIUS!"

Remus stared at Sirius, "Padfoot –"

Sirius held up a hand to stop Remus from saying anything. He took a swig from his bottle and said, "I can't be me until she's back to who she was. My soul is knitted with hers. Until she's fine … I'm not fine."

* * *

_Hey guys. So … I think you'll be happy to know that things are much much MUCH better. Thanks to JD. =)_

_So I've decided to write again. It won't be as frequently updated but I'll update a chapter every four to six days. That alright with you guys?_

_And by the way, I can't apologize enough for abandoning all of you. I really can't. So to make up for me abandoning EBYT for SUCH a long time, I have written two more stories on Fiction Press which you should check out if you want to._

_**Crash Into Me**__ is actually getting published in Pakistan. :D Bless JD._

_And EBYT is back in action. XD And I promise things will get better soon. :D _

_Reviewwww guys! And check out Crash Into Me, I REALLY need some advice on it before it's officially published. The link is in my profile._

_As always, I love you all like crazy._

_-Sherry_


	22. Passion

Lily sat on her window sill, with her hand on her tummy. A bump had appeared, and it was big bump indeed. But Lily did not care how horrendously enormous she looked because she loved the thing that was making her so fat. And she knew that when it came out, she would love it more than anything else in the entire world. As much as she loved James.

Lily sighed and she remember her best friend and felt the same pinch in her heart when she realized that all their plans of both their children growing up together just like they did, would never come true. 'Harry' and 'Reah' or 'Gabriel' and 'James' would never be best friends. They would never carry on the Marauder name like they had planned.

Lily sighed and stood up, stumbling towards her bathroom. Pulling a black coat over her warm clothes, she made her way down the stairs and out of the house. On the front door step, she dissapparated to Iris'. She didn't care what James said, there was no way she could not see her best friend.

She arrived in front of Sirius' and Iris' beautiful brick mansion, which was hidden among lush green trees. Seeing the wooden swing attached to the tree almost made Lily cry because she remember how excited Sirius was about being able to play with his kid there.

Lily used her key to get into the house because she knew that they would never answer the door. When she entered, the happy and joyful air that had always surrounded the house was gone. It made Lily want to crumble and just cry.

She walked up the stairs and tip toed into Iris' room. Iris was not there.

She looked in the bathroom but she was no where to be seen. Lily called out, "Iris?"

No reply came.

Beginning to get panicked and remembering Iris' several suicide attempts, she ran around the house trying to find her. The last room that she thought of checking was her study, but Iris ended up being there, ferociously flipping through her massive collection of Healer books.

"Iris?" Lily asked timidly.

Iris looked up with her black and stylish frames on and then back at the book, "Oh, hi, Lily."

"What are you doing?"

"I need to find an alternative to healing deep wounds without magic. I'm sorry, I don't have time to chat," Iris said. When she looked up, Lily was shocked at the sudden change in her face. It was like the brown gooey happiness in her eyes had melted away and a dead brown had taken its place. Her paleness was emphasized by the dark circles under her eyes which made her look around ten years older than she actually was. For the very first time, Iris did not look pretty. She did not look hot. She looked like an ordinary, working woman.

"Um … okay. Should I come by later?"

"Actually, I'm really busy these days, Lily. I'll contact you when I'm free," Iris said without looking at Lily.

Lily sighed and nodded. "Bye, Iris."

When Lily was out of the door, she turned back just to glance at Iris and was heart broken to see Iris with her face in her hands, her body shaking as she cried silently.

***

"James," Remus said at work, as they shuffled through the case of a potential Death Eater. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, mate," James said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. They had a habit of sliding down and making him look like an old farmer.

"I …"

James looked up, curious, "Yes?"

"I, um, I …"

"Yeah? Go ahead," James grinned.

"I'm … Alex is pregnant," Remus said hurriedly, without bothering to explain.

James stared at Remus.

"I know it's early, but we've decided to keep the baby."

James' jaw dropped.

"And I'm naming him Liam."

James smiled and said, "It's a he?"

"I know it's a he," Remus said with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Mate, that's amazing," James grinned, getting up to give his best friend a hug. Remus laughed and James pulled away before saying, "But listen … wait for Sirius and Iris to get over their depression before telling them, alright?"

"Obviously," Remus rolled his eyes.

"But, Remus, you're going to be a father!" James grinned, mock punching Remus' arm.

Remus smiled, "So are you."

***

It had been a month since Sirius and Iris had lost their child. And in this month, Iris had hardly talked to any of her friends. She had not even gone beyond formality with Sirius. All she had said to him in this past month was, "Coffee?"

Sirius wished she knew how much it was breaking his heart. Not only this but every time he tried to touch her, she would wriggle away or brush his hand off. She would not let him embrace her and they had not kissed or made love ever since.

It wasn't until last week that Sirius figured out why.

She didn't want to get pregnant again. She did not want to endure the same unbearable pain twice.

Sirius wished that she could see the unbearable need that he had for her. In this past month, he had been in a horrendous mood because she wasn't there to lighten him up. His hair had grown to his shoulders and his cheeks had sunken, making him good looking but rather … depressed looking as well.

Sirius was sitting in his living room, late at night, swigging fire whiskey straight from the bottle. Iris was up in her study, as usual, trying to find cures for her patients. And for the very first time in ages, she had music on.

Sirius breathed a small sigh of relief when he heard U2 blaring in her study. And for the first time in ages, he heard her sing along to some of their songs. And when With Or Without You came on, she sang along in a voice that ignited a burning deep within Sirius which had him abandoning his bottle of alcohol and running up the stairs at full speed.

He opened the door without knocking and found her at the massive bookshelf, flipping through one book. She looked up at him, the singing immediately stopping. When he walked right up to her, she said, "Sirius, what are you –"

He grabbed her shoulders with so much force that he could have easily left blue bruises. Their bodies slammed together as his lips came down on hers with a force that no one could destroy. His lips parted hers and his tongue was just about to sweep her mouth when –

"Sirius, get _off_!" Iris yelled, pushing him away. She kept on pushing him until he was a good meter away from her. Her face was pale and washed with tears as she turned away from him, only to bury her face in her hands to cry some more.

"Iris –"

The next thing Sirius knew was that he was being slammed into the bookshelf by Iris' body, with books dropping to the floor all around him. Sirius let out an almost animal like moan as their lips attacked each other once again and the ripping of their clothes only made the heat more intense. Heat erupted between the both of them and passion blinded them of the possibility of Iris getting pregnant again.

But their need had become too great. It was impossible to resist anymore.

* * *

_Hey guys! So ... I know this chapter isn't exactly happy happy but I PROMISE things are about to get better soon! 3_

_AND guys pleeeeeeasee check out my story Crash into Me, I REALLY need advice on it. Like REALLY badly. I have to give it in, edited and refined by the end of May. So I really need to get a move on and I decided, who could be better editors of mine than you guys? :P _

_Alright, alright, and JD and Amile._

_Some one asked how Amile's doing. :) Thank you for asking, he's doing pretty well now. JD and I are trying to get him back to normal and we're suceeding at it because we're so cool, right JD?_

_Hell yeah (-JD)_

_Hahahahahahah anyways, reviieeewww guys!_

**_AND PLEASE CHECK OUT CRASH INTO ME ON FICTIONPRESS. THANKIES! 3_**

_-Sherry_


	23. Come Back

Lily was getting quite large now, her belly and waist line expanding to the point hay James couldn't help but stare at it. Lily frequently caught him doing so, and either smacked his head with the rolled up news paper or yelled at him until she was hoarse and he ran out of the house.

A pregnant Lily was scary. James chuckled as he thought about her, and grinned every time he measured her stomach because every time it grew larger, it just showed James that they were coming closer and closer to the day that their baby would actually arrive.

James walked into his office, throwing his coat on his chair and rolling up the sleeves of his black sweater. Remus walked in upon hearing James and smiled, "Hey, mate."

"Hey," James grinned, "How's it going?"

Remus chuckled, "The usual. Alex has started getting mood swings."

Alex and Remus were probably one of the happiest couples James had ever seen. They knew each other inside out now and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their child, who was due in around seven months. Remus had finally stopped regretting his decision and because the werewolves' positions had improved due to his victory, he was ready to happily let this child enter the world and take his name proudly.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"No one can be worse than Lily," James chuckled, "So anyway. Where's Sirius?"

"In his office," Remus' smile fell.

James sighed, "Any better today?"

Remus shook his head, "Worse."

Ever since the miscarriage, Iris had become this workaholic woman who did not even bother to pay attention to Sirius. Sirius, without the love of Iris, was beginning to sink into a bitter state that not Lily or James or Remus could tolerate. Every time they tried to talk to Iris, she simply brushed off the topic and walked off.

It was devastating to see their marriage crumpling to pieces.

"How's Lily?" Remus asked, changing the conversation.

"Good, I guess," James grinned, "Glowing. Becoming bigger every day."

"Decided on any names yet?"

"We don't know the sex so it's kind of pointless -"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. James and Remus turned around and to their surprise and delight, they saw Iris standing there. She was dressed in formal clothes for her job and her hair were falling into her eyes now, having gone so long without getting a hair cut. Her skin was pale as usual, and her face untouched by makeup. She smiled at them, her chocolate brown eyes dead, "Hi, guys. Do you know where Sirius is?"

Remus got off the desk and went and hugged her. She hugged him back, but with a slightly confused look on her face. Remus continued to embrace her before whispering in her ear, "Come back, Ire."

Iris pulled away, swallowing guiltily.

"He's in his office," James said coldly, still mad at Iris.

Iris and James had had a huge fight a week ago, when James saw how miserable Sirius had become. Iris had ended up screaming at James so much that she had been a quivering mess by the end of it and she simply collapsed in a corner of the room. Sirius simply looked at James and said, "Thanks, mate. Really. Thanks a lot. You just bloody made everything better." But Sirius and James were not ones to fight for long so they were now back to being best friends.

Iris nodded and then walked to the room opposite to James. Sirius had his back to her, looking out of the large window that held a great view of London. Iris closed the door behind her and that caused Sirius to turn around and look. His eyes widened in surprise and he walked around the table, sitting on it. She walked up to him and took hold of his hands, giving him a sad smile. Sirius returned it, not sure of what was going on. He freed one of his hands and cupped her face, running his thumb over her bottom lip affectionately, touching her this way in a long time. "What's wrong?"

Iris' eyes were brimming with tears as she whispered, "I want a divorce."

* * *

Okay there is no exact excuse for why I didn't update but I had exams coming up and then I had an MUN and then I had debating camp and then I had Thailand :P So. I had time today so I decided to update.

:O

Iris wants a divoooorceeee. Hehehehehe.

Love you all. Review!

- Sherry


	24. Split

Sirius stared at her face, watching the tears in her eyes stream down her cheeks and touch the hands that were cupping her face. He couldn't breathe - he couldn't even _breathe_ at that point. She had just asked him for a divorce. Asked him to rip away the only thing in his life which had made it special.

"You - you - I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and slowly brushed his lips with hers. It was a mind blowing kiss, in it's own way, but Sirius was too frozen at that point to do anything but stare. She touched her forehead with his and whispered, "We've had the most … _amazing_ time together. You made my life brilliant, you made me happy, we had chemistry, we had passion, we had sex, we had _love_. But … Sirius … I just - I just can't do this anymore."

"Iris," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius, please," Iris wept, "I'm being selfish, I know. But I want a divorce."

"You can't do this to me," he took a shuddering gasp of air.

"Sirius -"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sirius hollered, giving her a small push so he could see her better. Iris turned away, crouching down and burying her face in her hands. Suddenly, the door opened and James and Remus peeked their heads in.

"What's going on?" James asked, concerned.

"Iris?" Remus asked, going over to her. He slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her up, prying her hands away from her face only to see it completely broken and so … so … _sad_.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" James shouted after seeing Iris' face, "YOU'RE MAKING ME GO CRAZY! EITHER SIT, TALK AND WORK IT OUT OR - OR - SPLIT UP FOR ALL I CARE! JUST STOP BRINGING EACH OTHER DOWN!"

"That's exactly what we're doing," Sirius said, his voice so dead it seemed like a corpse was speaking.

James stopped dead, "What do you mean?"

"Splitting up," Sirius' voice caught in his throat.

James turned to stare at Iris, who's face was still buried in her hands. And then he exploded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

"James -"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"James, stop -"

"God, this is like Hogwarts all over again!" James hollered and in his anger, he kicked Sirius' desk so than an avalanche of books fell onto the floor. "Both of you, toying with each other's feelings and playing games! BUT THINGS HAVE CHANGED! You're not TEENAGERS! You're ADULTS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"You can't," Remus agreed, shaking his head, "Iris, Sirius - you're not complete with out each other."

"SHUT UP!" Sirius suddenly roared and in his anger, he threw all the books on his desk to the side so that they crashed into the shelves, causing even greater damage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Iris suddenly grabbed her wand and began to make her way to the door. But Sirius got there fast enough and put his hand on it, roughly slamming it shut and hissing to her, "You're not going anywhere."

Iris, alarmed by the expression on his face, said, "Sirius -"

"What is it that you want from me, Iris? HUH? I got you pregnant, you had a miscarriage - HOW IS THAT MY FAULT? Why should I suffer! And we can always try again!"

"Sirius, it's not about the miscarriage!" Iris cried.

"THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT?" Sirius hollered.

Iris was about to speak but then she closed her mouth, her eyes glossy with the tears. She whispered, "Just let me go, Sirius. Okay? Just let me go."

"That's the problem, Iris!" Sirius wept suddenly, falling down on to his knees right in front of her, "I can't! I can't let you go because letting you go, is letting myself go!" he moved forward and put his arms around her waist, his ear to her stomach, "Please."

"Sirius," Iris took a shuddering gasp of air.

"Please, Ire, I - I can't imagine a life without you," he cried, "Please?"

Suddenly, Iris broke free of him, crying openly with her tears flowing and she ran out of the door, out of the hall, down the stairs and out of the ministry of magic so fast that Sirius did not have time to register anything or run after her.

"Lily!" James yelled, as soon as he got home, throwing his coat and his brief case onto the floor of the hall. She came out of the kitchen, her red hair pulled into a pony tail and her skin pale and glowing. Her green eyes were shining at the sight of him and in that moment, James could not believe just how lucky he was.

Not only because he had Lily - the most marvelous woman on the planet - for a wife, but because she was actually normal and reasonable, unlike Iris. He was so glad that he did not have the dark and twisted relationship that Sirius and Iris shared with Lily and he was equally glad that the two of them did not have deep rooted depressions.

He wondered what life would have been like if he had ended up marrying a girl like Iris. In his eyes, it was imperfect, flawed and just not worth it. Seeing Lily there, with her bright red hair and gorgeous green eyes, he found his heart bursting with love and he rushed forward, quickly enveloping her in an embrace that blew her mind away.

"James," Lily chuckled, stroking the hair on the back of his head.

"Lily, I love you," James said for the umpteenth time, "I love you so much that I can't even describe it. No matter how many times I say it, I can never justify the love I feel for you. I seriously can't."

Lily smiled, her smile dazzling James and making him feel lightheaded. She led him to the lounge, where she sat down on the couch and he put her head on her chest while she hugged him and comforted him as he told her of the dramatic events of the day. By the time he finished, Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" James asked, confused as he wiped the tears away from her face.

Lily let out a watery chuckle and said softly, "Consider Iris gone, James. Consider her gone."

* * *

Hellooo! So fast update, right? :D

Okay, guys, I know that I said EBYT would be happy but that doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be all sunflowers and rainbows! The thing is, for me, happy just means a happy ending, even if the journey to the ending is pretty rough! :P

So how many of you think that Iris and Sirius will actually get divorced?

Reviews, please! :)


	25. Of Kicks and Old Irish Friends

Sirius watched Iris go into their walk in closet and come back with piles of clothes, all that she would throw into the trunk. He just leaned against the window, watching her as she packed. He had a hard and cold face as he watched her, and she was aware of that. She purposefully, kept her eyes down, as to avoid meeting his gaze.

Iris threw the last of her clothes in and then locked up the trunk. She let out a large sigh and then finally looked up to see Sirius. He was standing there, against the window, tall and handsome, glaring at her. She was yet again, struck by his beauty and it touched something deep with in her dead heart. That undeniable beauty touched something so deep within her that she suddenly found everything in her dead and unfeeling heart being opened up and being rejuvenated.

Iris let out a large gasp and Sirius' mean and cold face transformed into a worried expression. Seeing this, Iris' heart almost burst with the love that she had for this man - the love that had been covered up by the grief of her lost child.

She could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes and she saw Sirius hesitate before taking a step forward, towards her, his hand outstretched. Iris saw that, burst into tears and ran towards him like the wind, crashing into him like thunder.

She crashed into him with so much force that Sirius had to take a step back to get steady. Iris was gasping as she cried, like she was resurfacing from the water - taking large deep breaths, for the first time. Her hands were locked tightly around his neck, her body pushed up to his so hard that Sirius immediately found himself aroused.

He buried his face in her shoulder, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. One began to travel up to her hair, so that he could hold her against him for as long as possible. But Iris seemed to have other plans. She pulled back and shoved her mouth against him so hard and with so much passion that Sirius felt himself burst into flames.

He grabbed her, and she jumped up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and they both felt back on to the bed, again with so much force that the trunk was knocked off. Iris heard clothes being ripped off, their ragged breathing, and the sound of moans and groans. Sirius' lips were trailing kisses on her neck but then he looked up to meet her eyes. Her chocolate eyes and he cupped her cheek, touched her forehead with his and asked, "What are we doing?"

Iris was about to speak but Sirius put a finger on her lips, "Iris, you know that I don't like it when I don't get what I want - you know I get depressed and my ego gets hurt and I start doing stupid things. Being my wife, I assumed you knew that. Being my wife, the love of my life and the woman who I trust the most, I assumed that you would know this about me."

Iris felt some of his tears roll down his cheeks and splash onto hers. Iris herself began to cry as he asked, "So then how could you not know that taking the thing that I want the _most_ would destroy me?"

"Sirius -"

"I don't care what you say, Iris Black - you do _not_ get to toss me aside," Sirius growled angrily, "You do not get to make me feel so insignificant."

Iris closed her eyes while Sirius buried his face in her shoulder, their naked bodies pressed together. "Please," he said, his voice thick as he cried, "Please, Iris."

"Okay," Iris whispered in a shaking voice, bringing a hand up to stroke his long hair.

"You can't," Sirius wept.

"I know, I know," Iris let her head fall back, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears of guilt in her eyes. The guilt of making the man she loved go through such unquestionable pain.

Slowly, he began to kiss her neck and Iris arched her back. This was perfect. Being back in his arms, overcoming that grief …

That grief.

Her sweet, innocent child.

Killed.

Sirius noticed when Iris immediately froze and gave his shoulder a slight nudge. She got off the bed, grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it on. Before Sirius could even think about all that was happening, Iris was out of the door.

As Iris walked down the stairs, she heard a cry of frustration followed by the sound of a vase smashing into the wall. The door was thrown open and she heard footsteps running down the door and soon enough, Sirius was in front of her, blocking the exit.

"Sirius, let me go," Iris hissed.

"No," Sirius growled.

Iris sighed and pulled out her wand from her jean's pocket, disapparating. Before she was engulfed by the darkness, she saw Sirius' hurt face and she felt her heart clench. But she couldn't help it - She was a coward, a hateful bitch, she _knew_ she was - but the heart ache that her child had brought her was worse. And she couldn't help but remember him every time she saw Sirius' face.

o .O. o

Lily was standing in the kitchen, looking out of the window and drinking her usual morning tea. She could hear James taking a bath upstairs and even singing a very low key version of U2's 'Bad'. She was rubbing circles onto her belly, gazing out of the window when she suddenly felt something awkward inside her stomach.

She looked down in confusion.

There it was again. A small movement inside - sort of like a …

"JAMES!" Lily yelled in excitement, so loudly that the walls almost shook, "_JAMES_!"

"What? WHAT?" James yelled, running down the stairs in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and shampoo still in his hair.

"THE BABY!" Lily yelled excitedly, looking down affectionately at her stomach.

"What about it?" James asked, rubbing shampoo out of his eyes.

Lily suddenly grabbed James' wet and shampoo covered hand and placed it on her large belly. James felt something nudge his hand and immediately, his face lit up with pride that only a proud father's face could hold.

"He's kicking!" Lily cooed.

James dropped down to his knees, placing both wet hands on Lily's blue shirt, leaving wet stains but not caring. He put his ear on Lily's stomach and pulled back after a rather strong kick.

"Wow," James chuckled, "He's going to be a great quidditch player."

"You do realize that Quidditch doesn't require kicking, right?" Lily laughed, ruffling James' wet hair.

"He's still going to be a star," James grinned, looking up at Lily, "He's going to be famous - a legend. James and Lily Potter's son."

Lily smiled.

"I'm going to get him the best broom stick."

Lily chuckled, "Sirius has already decided that his first present to him will be a broomstick."

"God, the man always steals my ideas," James laughed. He put his ear on Lily's stomach again and began whispering words of love, affection and eagerness to the child.

After some time, their baby calmed down. James was a bit disappointed but the beautiful, fatherly look remained on his face. He stood up and turned around when suddenly, his towel fell to the floor.

Lily burst out laughing and laughed so hard that she collapsed on one of the chairs, a hand pushed up to her mouth to stiffle her giggles.

"Oh shut up," James chuckled, gathering his towel from the floor.

o. O. o

Iris walked into Hog's head, her head hurting and her body aching from the long journey. She was about to walk forward when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, enveloping her in a warm, friendly and familiar hug.

Iris laughed, turning around to face one of her childhood best friends and one of her favorite people in the world, "Hi, JD."

"Hey, Ire," he grinned. Iris couldn't take in how much he had changed - JD had always been the good looking, Irish _boy_. Now he was a man. His hair had grown longer, touching his shoulders. His jaw was stronger, his eyes sharper yet softer at the same time. He had become good looking Irish man, already attracting the eyes of the young witches.

"You haven't changed," he chuckled, signaling to the bartender for two Fire whiskeys.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you," Iris chuckled, "JD - all grown up."

"Oh, shut up," JD laughed, grabbing the two glasses and leading Iris to the table next to the window. They sat down and he took a large sip of his drink, pulling a face, "Horrible wine. But I'll need it." He sighed and looked at Iris, "Now, tell me. What's going on with you?"

Iris shrugged sadly.

"Don't bull shit me - you know that I know you inside out," he said, taking hold of her hand, "What's up with you, Iris?"

Iris sighed, "Did I tell you that I got pregnant?"

JD's mouth dropped.

"Yeah. A month ago."

"Congratulations!"

"Not anymore," Iris said sadly, "I had a miscarriage."

JD's lips parted. Iris smiled sadly, downing her glass of fire whiskey and signaling for another. She turned back to look at her friend and saw that he was still staring at her, "Iris, I … I don't know what to - to say."

"It's okay," Iris sighed, "Any way, after the miscarriage … I lost myself. I really did and every time I looked at Sirius, I was just reminded of the baby. I became … so depressed, I can't even - tell you. Any ways … I've decided that I want a divorce."

JD stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Iris said angrily.

"You can't be serious!" JD laughed but after seeing the tears pool in Iris' eyes, the laughter drained from his face.

"You're serious," he breathed out, heaving a large sigh.

Iris nodded.

JD cleared his throat uncomfortably and wondered how the scene had gone from being so light and carefree to so damp and dense. All the feelings for Iris that he had bottled up for years now were being opened up and he again, started feeling that long and expired wanting.

But he shook his head.

"Iris," he said, ducking his head so he could see her better. Her eyes were on the counter, "Ire, look at me."

She looked up.

"You know that I have the least reason to say this because you know that you will _always_ be my very first love," Iris shifted uncomfortably, "You know that secretly I can't stand Sirius. But …"

JD sighed, "He makes you SO happy that … there's no way I can resent him. He is the guy I would choose for you, obviously assumed that I can't take that role myself."

"JD -"

"God, you have no idea how hard it was for me to say that," JD chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Iris smiled, "You really think Sirius is that amazing?"

JD grinned, "I know he is, even though I don't particularly like the guy."

Iris smiled, a twinkle in her eye appearing as she smiled while biting her lower lip. He gazed at her and smiled softly, before saying, "Go."

"What?"

"Go to him. Go tell him that you're fine and that you're calling off the divorce."

"JD -"

"Iris, remember that you put me in charge of all your decisions when we were fifteen," JD laughed, "I'm using that card."

"THAT card has expired," Iris chuckled.

"Doesn't matter," JD shook his head, laughing, "Go. Now."

Iris smiled at him one last time before suddenly rushing out of the bar. JD sighed, his heart heavy as he stood up and put on his coat. He was getting ready to leave when Iris suddenly ran back inside and threw her arms around him, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"You're my best friend, you know that?"

JD smiled, almost sadly, "I know."

She was about to run again before she turned around and asked, "How long are you here for?"

JD ran a hand through his hair, "Ah, not sure. Maybe a week or two."

"Great," Iris grinned a dazzling smile, "Then you're staying at my place.

* * *

Aaaah. JD's back in the story. Sad. :'(

Hahahaha, naaah. A lot of people requested this and on top of that, this means a lot of new drama is on the way. ;)

I know that there isn't much LJ in this chapter but I mean, come ON, Lily's pregnant. I'm tired of mood swings and cute fluffy moments. I'm a drama addict. :P

Anyways. Guyyssss.

I wrote this story on fictionpress and it's about Amile - I don't know, he CLAIMS to have had this dream and it's really scary how accurately he told us. Apparently, he had a dream where he was shown the picture of his children in the future.

Any ways, you should check it out. I'm RipandTear on fictionpress and it's called **Looking Forward**. It won the Short Story Award in Pakistan. :D

Anyways, REVIEW! And please check out looking forward.

This chapter is dedicated to Jay Deeeee.


	26. Of Yelling and Apologies

"So you guys made up and then she ran out?" Remus questioned Sirius, who was sitting opposite to him in the lounge. Alex came in, holding two butter beer bottles and handed them to Sirius and Remus. Remus glanced up at her and smiled, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her down so that she was sitting next to him. Alex smiled, snuggling comfortably into his side. Sirius turned his head away bitterly.

"Yeah," Sirius cleared his throat, cracking open his butter beer, "You know what? I'm done."

Alex frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm done fighting for her," Sirius said, shaking his head, "I mean, what more can I do? She won't let her touch me - I can't get her pregnant again! So what is it that I can do?"

"Sirius, you can't just give up on her!" Alex cried, horrified. Her violet eyes were huge, her hair sticking up rather abnormally today but making her look all the more unique and pretty. Remus couldn't resist the urge to bend down and kiss her bare shoulder.

"She's given up on us," Sirius took a drink, "Why should I keep on fighting?"

"Because she's Iris!" Alex hissed, "You're married! You don't just give up like that!"

Sirius sighed, "Tell that to her."

"I will," Alex said, "I want to give you and her a piece of my mind."

Remus chuckled, "Alex, I don't think anger and stress is good for the baby."

"God, I hate being pregnant," Alex chuckled, leaning her head against Remus' neck. Suddenly, they all heard the door click open and in came Iris, her face pale with the cold and her eyes wide, excited and blazing with life. Her hair was wind blown as she ran into the room, gasping for air.

"Sirius," she wheezed, clutching an arm chair for support. Sirius got up in concern.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse, "You were right. I love you and I can't just throw this away because of one mistake - I can't let it shape our -"

"No, Iris, it's okay," Sirius said. But Iris noticed that his gray eyes were cold and rough, like stone and his tone was heavy and bitter. "It is. Really. Because I'm giving you what you want because I want it too, now."

Iris was struck dumbstruck. "What?"

"We're getting a divorce. Happy?" Sirius smiled in a sickly sweet manner.

Alex and Remus had politely gone into the kitchen. Iris was still staring at Sirius, as if she could not believe what she was seeing or hearing. He smiled politely and then patted her shoulder, walking around her and into the hallway. But as he did, the first thing he saw was a tall boy, staring at the pictures on the wall. He had long, black hair, kind of like his own and his hazel eyes were gazing at the wall. Sirius had seen this man somewhere - He couldn't put his finger on it, but he remembered this boy -

Sirius felt like smacking his forehead when he realized who it was. "JD?"

He turned around and saw Sirius, meeting him with a warm smile but cold eyes, "Hi, Sirius. Long time, huh?"

Sirius didn't bother making conversation. He turned around and went back into the lounge, his anger bubbling, "Is he the reason you're doing all of this? Huh? Iris are you having an affair?"

"WHAT?" Iris cried.

"Are. You. Having. An. Affair?"

Iris was about to yell but she stopped herself. She looked up into Sirius' face, her eyes twinkling a little, as if she was about to cry. When she spoke, her voice shook, "I can't believe you think that. I thought you knew me."

"Well, clearly I DON'T!" Sirius yelled, "WHAT IS SUCH A BIG DEAL, IRIS? You never even knew this baby! How can you be so upset, so upset that you want to divorce me, just by losing someone you never even knew!"

"OF COURSE I KNEW HER!" Iris yelled, gaining a wild look in her eyes - the look that she would always get when she was arguing, but hadn't had ever since the miscarriage. Sirius would have been delighted to see it, had it not been that he was arguing himself hoarse with her at that moment.

"Oh, come on, Iris -"

"She LIVED in me, Sirius!" Iris cried, "She was INSIDE me! I could feel her, I could speak to her in my mind, I got so close to her already that having her die was like having a part of myself ripped away from me! You KNOW that losing people I'm close to is something I've had an excess of! But this one was the WORST yet, because she LIVED IN ME!" Iris yelled, gasping for air by the end of it, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sirius was dumbstruck, "Iris -"

"You saw me when Johnny died! But the pain I felt when he did is NOTHING compared to what I feel now!" Iris wept, making Sirius feel horrible.

"Iris, I -"

"And then you think that I was doing all of this all along because I was having an affair with JD!" Iris cried.

"I -"

"I'M SORRY! I tried to block you out but you have to understand my intentions behind it! You KNOW I like to escape from pain!" Iris cried, walking forward and standing in front of him. "You KNOW it, Sirius," Iris hit him, "You know that," she hit him repeatedly.

"Iris," Sirius said weakly, grabbing hold of her wrists.

"You don't know what I had with that child, Sirius," Iris said, leaning into the hollow at the base of his throat and taking, large and wet, sharp gasps of air, "You don't know. And I sincerely apologize for the cold, hard bitch that I was being but you do not get to accuse me of having an affair because you KNOW that I would never do that -"

"Shh, Iris," Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer while she cried - crying and finally letting it all out. Sirius could tell because the way she was weeping, she had only wet twice in her life. Once, when Johnny died and when she accidentally killed Mary.

"I'm - I'm -"

"It's okay," Sirius kissed the top of her head, "I know you're sorry, love."

Iris was clutching at him and their bodies were pulled so close together that she couldn't breathe. But she didn't care - all obstacles, all the barriers that had been placed in the past month were torn down as Sirius and Iris Black, finally resolved their issues and went back to being the crazy, passionate and wild couple who was so madly in love that nothing and no one could rip them apart.

o. O. o

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY about the short update! I wanted to update tonight and I'm so sleepy right now, I can barely TYPE properly :P

So ANYWAYS. YAY. Things are getting back to normal. :D

**Time for the BIG news.**

Guys, I uploaded the official movie or trailer or whatever it is for When The Stars Go Blue on Youtube. The link is in my profile. Please go and check it out! My friend Mariam made it and it is kind of insanely awesome! Tell me what you think of the characters as well.

**Now, for the OTHER big news :P**

I uploaded this story called Sexy Sins. If you replace Sirius' last name with Stone, it is the book that **might** just get published. Still waiting for a reply! *fingers crossed* Obviously I'm going to alter it a bit. On ff, they're going to be using HP curses but in my book which I sent to the publishing house, it's going to have my own curses, the one's I've made up. :)

Here's the summary:

"1764. A time of witch hunts, a time of blood baths, a time of the sexy sins committed by Sirius Black, the head of the witch hunting council and Iris Hewson, the Priestess of the witches. Be warned: Dark and deliciously smutty."

Read ittt. You know you want to ;)

It's rated T now, but it'll be M much sooner than soon :P

**ANYWAYS!**

Hope you all liked the chapter! Hahahaha, I know how much I pissed you all off by this entire Sirius Iris drama :P

So while you wait for an update, why not check out the trailer and my new story, Sexy Sins?

Hahahah excuse me, now. I have to go make it up to my best friend, who is seriously pissed because I made him look like a "wimpy girl" in the last chapter. Did I? :s

Anyways, reviewsss, pleasee?


	27. Vote!

Hey everyone! I've been nominated for these Sweet Quill awards and **Iris Hewson** is up for best OC.

My story **When The Stars Go Blue** is also up for Best Romance fic.

And **Undisclosed Desire**s for Best Story With Dark Elements.

SO PLEASE VOTE FOR ME! :)

Sirius Blacks and cookies to everyone! :D

- Sherry

P.S: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I promise a new chapter with in the next week! :)


End file.
